The Wall Biters or For the Love of Mike
by The Orangest Child
Summary: The second part of 'Over One Monkee's Nature'. Be careful with the ghost stories you tell and the memories that you reveal...
1. Halloween

A/N: And here I am, back to you, my faithful readers! I have to apologize because as I write it seems to me in the beginning this story isn't going to be as smooth as its first part was. Honest criticism is welcome, as I have been always mentioning. Enjoy and let's see where it goes!

* * *

**Chapter 1. Halloween.**

The darkness inside the house was thick, deep and bluish – like the ocean water near the bottom. The night poured in through closed windows and surrounded the big circle of candles, not daring to crawl inside. Around it the darkness backed off a little, afraid of that orange light. It tried to cover the orangeness with its waves, but the circle was secure. It was a little round island in the sea of darkness. In the middle of this island there shone a warm star – another circle of candles, but a much smaller one. The candle light gave orange and golden shades to the clothes and skin of four young men sitting on that island of light and warmth. The tallest one leaned forward just a little bit. His concerned good-looking face was orange with the candle light, with deep cold shadows. His eyes sparkled, he played with his long fingers semi-nervously semi-excitedly.

- So she was preparing to sleep in her and her brother's bedroom…

Three heads inched closer to him. One was blonde and smooth, with orange flares and deep purple shadows. The young man's face was ridiculously serious and concerned, he was biting his lower lip. Another head was curly and quite dark, it was really a great head of hair. His quite asymmetrical face, far from the ideal, but wonderful to watch, was quite relaxed. The last one was all so pretty, in the most girlish way on the first glance, with silky chocolate hair and wild-honey coloured eyes, so deep in the sparkles of candle light. But if you looked closer, his face with high cheekbones and full lips (he kept his mouth half-opened) was handsome in the manliest way. The storyteller's own dark hair made a mysterious contrast with his skin.

- …And then the woman went out of the room and nobody ever saw her again. Neither her, nor the boy.

- Boo!

- _Micky_!

Micky poked Peter's ribs with his elbow.

- Hey Pete, calm down. I'm just not letting y'all get too shaky! Look at you; and aren't we telling just our old faithful ghost stories?

Mike smiled at them all.

- Well, to be honest it's all true; I read it in a little newspaper I know I can trust.

- Oh knock it off! – Micky sniffed. – Better listen to one little story I'll now tell! It happened to me personally and was really dangerous, by the way. Could have happened to anybody, you know!

* * *

It had been quite a long time since the mystic and could-be tragic accident in the Pad and everybody seemed to have forgotten about it. Well, everybody tried his best to at least not show their memories – they weren't all too pleasant. All in all, everything had quite calmed down and went on as usual. Nothing special had appeared between Mike and Davy – which Mike might regret or might not, he wouldn't tell anybody anyway, - and between all of the guys. They had a party in honour of Mike and they took care of themselves better, but all in all everything was like before. Nobody thought of kissing, nobody suspected anything like a romance between Mike and the little one, so all in all Mike was quite relieved. At least he seemed so.

The goings, though, didn't pass so lightly without a trace. The relationship between Mike and Davy became somehow deeper, they could just look at each other and know what the other one was about to say, each felt when something wrong was happening to the other. It all didn't bother anybody and just made their life a little easier.

* * *

So, that Halloween Micky had a great idea – he suggested a night downstairs with candle light and different scary stories: nightmares, ghost reports and so far - just so they were real or semi-real, to be more afraid. Mike thought he would have the most to tell, but he was mistaken. All of the guys had a lot behind them and they longed to share it. So they all were sitting downstairs right on the floor in a circle or candles, all somehow pleasantly tense and excited – they were enjoying tickling their own nerves. But some stories ended just hilariously and it didn't let the guys stay with a weakness in their knees.

But it should've happened so that they once ran out of stories.

They'd been sitting shoulder to shoulder for quite a while just staring at the candle light, when suddenly Davy suggested:

- What do you think if we tell each other about the monsters we used to believe in as children?

The guys glanced at each other and smiles appeared on their faces. It sounded like another portion of fun.

- And you surely have something to tell, - Mike stated by only a look at Davy.

- You always know, - Davy answered, smiling at him. – Yes, I do. I had some really curious monsters and, to be honest, I'm still not sure they were only my fantasies. No, really, just let me tell.

- There you go, - Micky shrugged. – I'll be glad to hear what made you go mad.

- Micky, don't say that, - Peter said, looking at Micky how only he could look. – Just let Davy tell, don't insult him.

- Oh God, you'll be quarreling longer than my story will last, - Davy smiled. – Just listen, will you?

But everyone was already staring at the little one. He adjusted his shirt, smiled with the corners of his lips and began:

- Well, you know, when I was a little boy, I lived with all my family in our house. And one night I found out there was not all so calm and quiet. I'll now tell you how it all happened, you just promise not to laugh at me. One night I couldn't sleep because of some scary book I had read secretly, stealing it from one of my sisters' bookshelf.

He laughed.

– Gosh, I love recalling my adventures as a child. It was so happy, and such a pity when I was fourteen I had to grow up so soon… - he shook his head, throwing the sad memories away. – But I'm not telling you this. I couldn't sleep that night and I was just tumbling in bed when suddenly I heard some strange noise, – he pressed the soles of his feet together with his hands, bit his lower lip a little and went on: - You know, I was so frightened, though if it hadn't been for the horror book, I'd have jumped from the bed in excitement. I had always dreamt of saving my family from burglars or whoever. Little hero, my…

He smiled.

– Well, but that night I thought of some monster immediately. I curled up in my bed and covered my head with the blanket in a hope that it, whatever it was, wouldn't find me. I waited and seconds were like hours. Suddenly I felt as if somebody sat on my bed. I thought that maybe it was mum, as everything was silent and there was no sign of a monster any more, so I threw a blanket off my head and…

He swallowed hard and shook his head with a grin.

– Li-isten… I'd never wish my enemy to see something like that! I saw a large head or some creature. In the moonlight its bare skin was greenish, it had two big holes on each side of its head instead of ears, its nostrils flared right in front of my face, like it was smelling me. Two front legs with large claws were standing on each side of me and a mouth with giant sharp teeth was half-opened. But the worst thing was that it had no eyes at all. Just that reptile skin on something I can call its forehead. Of course you can imagine what I did. I screamed and the creature gasped – you won't believe it, like a human, like 'Ah!' and it jumped off of me and under the bed. And my mum ran into the room and to me: 'Davy, dear, what happened?' I told her everything. And she kissed me and told me: 'Little one, it was a terrible dream. You're with me, and I'm with you. Hush, calm down. I love you'. And I just heard that strange noise again – and I knew that the creature ran away.

He looked at the guys. Everybody was listening to him with genuine interest.

- Well, okay, - Davy went on, nodding quite delightedly. – The next morning when I woke up it was early, everybody was still sleeping and I decided to find out where the monster ran. Like every little boy I knew that monsters don't show up in daylight. So I crawled under the bed and towards the wall, as there was nothing on the floor except for loads of dust. There was some stuff under the bed and I checked it, but there was no trace of the creature. So I reached the wall and touched the wallpaper. And I knew immediately that there was a hole in the wall under it. I examined it to estimate how big the hole was – it was really enormous. And, of course, little curious me, I poked my nose into that hole. What I saw was really surprising. I saw a tunnel made inside the wall. My arm was too short to touch the other wall, so I just touched the floor of the tunnel. I saw scratches and something like bites.

He looked at the guys to make sure they were still listening and went on:

- And that's when I gave these monsters a name. I called them the wall biters. They bit their tunnels in the walls and made quite a mess. Before my mum came to wish me goodnight, they would rumble and scratch, but as soon as she said she loved me everything stopped. And so I figured out that all they feared was the phrase 'I love you', but I couldn't scare them away like that. Only mum could. Maybe it should have been said with all my heart, who knows…

- He-ey, - Mike put his hand on Davy's shoulder and looked at his face, frowning. – Is that true?

Davy nodded.

- Absolutely. You can believe me.

Peter wouldn't be Peter if he didn't tap Davy's another shoulder and say:

- Hey mate, don't worry. This house doesn't seem to have any wall biters.

And it all sounded so utterly serious that Micky laughed.

- Oh knock it off, does it bother you at all? We're adult people.

- Well, right, - Davy answered with a tricky smile, - but who knows! Guys, does anybody have anything else to tell? Because I'm tired.

Mike shrugged.

- I've never believed in monsters. Well, you know, before some things that happened to me, - and he smiled. Micky laughed - he didn't seem to get the hint.

- Man, you didn't have a childhood! I myself thought that something lived in my wardrobe and came out at midnight to eat off any part of my body that wasn't covered with a blanket. I bet we all did!

- I did! – Peter jumped up. – And I also thought that a large beast lived under my bed and wanted to bite my feet off if I stepped on the floor. It feared light. Though I've never actually seen it.

Everybody laughed.

- Well, I think it's time to go to bed, - Mike stated with a smile.

- Okay daddy! – Micky replied mockingly. But he was the first to rise, then he went and turned on the light. They all went out of their circle, knelt down near it and started putting out the candles. Finally Mike rose and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He'd never tell anybody, but he had that little weakness in his knees.

- Who else wants to go to bed?

- I haven't had a shower, - Micky reminded.

- Don't worry Mick, I'll walk him, - Davy said teasingly. – Or he'd check the walls for the wall biters.

- Hey! I didn't even say a word about 'em!

- Do you think I don't see you tremble?

Mike sniffed crossly.

- _I_'d better walk _you_.

- Deal. Only walk me upstairs, - and Davy winked at Mike and ran up the staircase.


	2. Locked

A/N: Here's some more, I hope you enjoy. And, people, I do want to remark that I love it when you express your opinions on what you read. Please, don't hesitate to review my stuff, especially if you don't like something – but of course do as well if you like! Your opinion is the best prize for me. But I won't say too much, just let's go on as there's a new chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 2. Locked.**

Davy went into the room and turned on the light. Mike followed him and closed the door behind him, not noticing the little click – he was too sleepy.

- What did you want? – he asked slowly.

- Nothing special, - Davy answered expressly carelessly. – Do you really believe in wall biters? You seemed to be so concerned listening to me.

- I'm not a fool, you know, - Mike remarked, heading to the bed to take his nightgown from under the pillow. – You wanted to walk me because _you_ are afraid. You're still afraid of them and you believe in them. Ha?

Davy sniffed and said nothing.

- So I'm right, - Mike stated, starting unbuttoning his shirt. – You are free, man, go to bed. Peter's with you, just in case, - he gave a short laugh.

Davy headed to the door and tried to open it. Then his angry voice from behind Mike's back exclaimed:

- Hey! That isn't funny!

- What? – Mike asked, turning to Davy, his shirt buttons half-undone.

- You locked that door, I don't know how and for what in the world, but open it now!

- I didn't lock anything, - Mike said, going to Davy. – Let me…

And he tried to open the door. There was no use.

- Stuck or what, - he mumbled finally and hit the door with his fist. – Hey _fellas_!

- Guys, open the door!

It was Micky's voice.

- Are you kidding or what? Did you do it? – Mike shouted.

- Mike, what's wrong? – Micky's voice sounded worried.

- So it wasn't you? – Mike asked suspiciously.

- Of course it's not me! Who then, Peter? Hey Pete!

Mike and Davy heard a hollow conversation behind the door, then Micky's voice informed them:

- It wasn't Peter. Try opening it again.

Mike pulled the door, but it didn't even move.

- Dave, is this your joke? – Mike looked at Davy sternly. – That's not funny, open the door.

- Joking? I don't know what's happening, - Davy answered, not looking at Mike. – We gotta break it down, there seems to be no other way to get out of here. And no matter what the landlord says!

Mike pursed his lips.

- Listen, I don't like it. I'll try, but…

- But what?

- I don't like it, - Mike repeated stubbornly, making a few steps back.

The powerful strike of Mike's shoulder. He howled with pain, because the door didn't move, it was firm like a stone.

- I'll try again, - he croaked. – Wait…

And another strike. It was even more painful. Mike slid down on the floor and curled down there, roaring and hissing quietly. Davy knelt down next to him.

- Are you okay?

Mike nodded, pursing his lips not to howl.

- It'll be… okay… soon.

- Move your arm.

Mike raised his arm and moved it a little, wincing. Happily, he hadn't broken anything.

- I can't break it down, - he shouted a little hoarsely, raising his face so Micky could hear him. – Mick, don't try, you'll break your bones sooner than this door will break down. Let's do what – you and Peter go to bed downstairs and we'll stay here. We'll call somebody in the morning.

- Okay, - Micky answered from behind the door. – You hold on there.

- Yes, - Davy answered instead of Mike.

They heard the steps of Micky's down the stairs and then everything was quiet. Davy turned to Mike.

- Hey, - he said, putting a light hand on his right shoulder, the one Mike had hit the door with. – Does it hurt now?

Mike shrugged slightly.

- I'll be all right, babe, - he reassured, as he always did when he didn't want anybody to worry about him.

- Let me have a look at it.

Mike's shirt buttons were still half-undone, so it was easy to check. Mike lowered his shirt a little from the shoulder – it was marked with a large purple bruise.

- I expected this, - Davy said, concerned. – Gosh, how it will hurt! Be careful with it, okay?

- Don't worry, - Mike tried to smile adjusting his shirt on the shoulders. – That's just a bruise, isn't it? We both have seen worse things.

Davy nodded and smiled slightly.

- How do you think the guys are gonna get us out of here?

- Well, - Mike said thoughtfully, rising, - I guess they'll call some one of the neighbours, it would the best if it's a strong man. He'll take some kind of an instrument with him and perhaps will break the lock. Or he'll remove the door somehow…

Suddenly Mike gasped and grabbed Davy's shoulders.

- Listen, man, we have another door right here, don't we? It's a staircase right to the beach! We'll be able to get out of here!

- Where? – Davy asked somehow sarcastically, pulling away. Mike frowned and looked around. The next moment he rushed towards the solid wall where the door once was. He examined it carefully still with some kind of hope and then hit it hard with his fist and dropped his head on his chest. Davy went to Mike looking at him with sympathy and put his gentle hand on Mike's shoulder.

- Let's hope it's just a bad Halloween joke. Okay?

- I _don't like_ it.

- I've heard it already.

- No, you don't understand, - Mike said exhaustedly, turning to Davy. – I don't like it all. It's wrong, you see, and not _kinda_ wrong – it shouldn't all - be - so!

- What in the world do you mean? – Davy asked suspiciously.

Mike sighed.

- Never mind. It's just… I'm worried. Don't know why. Everything seems like… you know… everything is going how it shouldn't go. I have a bad feeling about this all.

- Oh come on, - Davy said, taking Mike's elbow and pulling him off from that newly appeared solid wall. – Listen. You're tired. Go to bed, tomorrow there will be no more Halloween and no more such jokes and everything will go as usual.

- You think? – Mike looked at Davy with hope.

- Of course, - Davy said, releasing his elbow. – Just let's go to bed. Tomorrow will make everything go back to square one – you know, tomorrows always do.

And he smiled at Mike. He just knew it would work. And it worked. Mike looked down, but smiled back with the corners of his lips.

- Okay then.

He went to his bed, stood his back to Davy, unbuttoned his shirt finally, quickly got undressed and put a nightgown on. When he made himself comfortable in bed under the blanket, Davy was still standing staring at the window thinking of God knows what.

- Hey babe, - Mike called.

- What? – Davy threw over his shoulder.

- Are you all right?

- Yes, - he answered succinctly.

- Are you gonna go to bed?

- In a few minutes.

When Mike was falling asleep, he heard the other bed creak and smiled to himself. Now he knew he could be calm – Davy went to bed. Mike sighed and let Morpheus take him to the land of dreams…


	3. Trapped

A/N: This one is going not so good as the previous part. But please read. If you think I've gotta stop it all and delete the story right now, on this stage – before it gets too far – tell me. Spune ce gandesti (say what you think), just don't be silent, especially if you don't like how it goes.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Trapped.**

Davy woke up to some strange loud sound, like a hammer mixed with a drill, and short sharp shouts. He raised his head and saw Mike, fully dressed, commanding something barely understandable to the direction of the door.

- Hey! – Davy called, trying to shout over the terrible noise.

Mike didn't seem to hear. He kept on commanding, and with each shout his face grew darker and darker. Davy got up with a sigh and headed straight to Mike, wincing – the sound was definitely too loud, he couldn't imagine how Mike had his ears still in normal condition. Davy reached him and grabbed his shoulder, and turned his mate confidently to face him.

- Listen! – he shouted. – What does it all mean?

Mike turned to the door and shouted as loudly as he could:

- STOP!

And suddenly there was silence, all so sudden and overwhelming. Mike opened his mouth and said something, but Davy couldn't hear him. He tried to shout himself – but he heard nothing. And fear stung his heart – he was deaf, he couldn't hear and he must live all his life in this wild but unmoving, deafening the deaf – silence… he grabbed his own head and squeezed it, he saw Mike trying to shout something, his mouth was opening and closing, he saw fear in Mike's eyes as he squeezed his temples, eyes wide with shock; like through the water, Mike rushed to Davy, so heavily in that thick silence, he ran to him and grabbed him, grabbed his face in his hands, trying to shout something, so desperate, and Davy just stared at him blankly, with nothing but fear and despair, and fear again…

Mike shook him, and suddenly a strange rumble replaced the silence, quiet at first, it was growing louder and louder. Mike released Davy and tried to protect his ears with his hands as Davy did the same, but they both could do nothing as the rumble rose from everywhere - and from inside the head at once, it was so loud, filling everything. Davy fell on his knees, squeezing his head with his hands. And at the one scariest moment, when it seemed to Mike that the rumble was approaching, he grabbed Davy and covered him with his own body…

Then suddenly the rumble stopped. They heard the birds sing, and then there was a scratching sound and Jacques Brel started from an invisible speaker:

'**A-ah, je les vois déjà**

**Me couvrant de baisers**

**Et s'arrachant mes mains...**'

Mike released Davy quickly and embarrassedly, they both straightened and looked around in surprise.

'**Ils ouvrent mes armoires,**

**Ils tâtent mes faïences**' – Jacques went on from everywhere.

- D... Davy? - Mike asked, unsure.

- What is this? – Davy asked, hoarse, and swallowed hard.

- 'Funeral Tango', - Mike stated with a bitter smile.

- No, I… I mean… ah! - and Davy made a short laugh. - So _that's_ what this all about? Funeral tango? Not funny, - he sighed. – Now tell me everything from the start. What happened? What was that?

Mike bit his lower lip.

- I don't know. The guys did call the neighbours and we tried everything to break the door. The funniest thing is that we couldn't. It was just like, you know, like the door was made of stone. We did nothing to it. We broke three drills and two hammers… ah, and one saw. And the door is still there… - he waved his hand to the direction of the door and dropped his hands on his lap. Davy cast a glance where Mike gestured – and frowned.

- I won't be sure that it's there.

- What?

Mike jumped on his feet and rushed to a solid wall where a door once was.

- Bitch, what? – he shouted in despair and started beating it with his fists.

'**Z'ont amené des vieilles**

**Qui ne me connaissaient plus,**

**Z'ont amené des enfants**

**Qui ne me connaissaient pas...**' – careless Jacques went on. Funeral tango was right for the situation as they were now trapped with no hope to get out. Mike was mad – he was beating the wall, sobbing, his nerves stretched to the very limit. For a moment only Davy hesitated and then he rushed to Mike and appeared immediately between him and the wall, catching his fists up in the air.

- Stop, please, - he begged in fear. – We can't, we can't lose our minds now! Please, don't… - tears were in his eyes.

Mike stopped, panting heavily, he swallowed hard and dropped his hands down. Davy put a hand on his chest and pushed him slightly.

- Hush, - he said with pressure. – It's not you to lose control and beat the wall, it's not you to give up without a fight!

- I've been fighting since six o'clock in the morning, and you say without, - Mike answered darkly.

- But we can't give up _now_, - Davy said as calmly as he could. – Listen. Maybe we can get out of here through the window somehow. There are some options left, m?

It cost Davy a lot to pull himself together. His own heart was beating on his ribs seemingly trying to get outside. But Davy knew he couldn't lose control. Mike nodded. He stepped back and straightened.

- You're right. We can't give up. And sorry. It's just that I told you I don't like it.

Davy nodded, understanding. Mike took a deep breath and turned his back to Davy as if to start walking up and down the room – but he suddenly gasped.

- Hey look! A door!

Davy looked where Mike pointed and noticed the door to the staircase right to the beach that had somehow appeared again. He rushed to it and tried to open it.

- Locked, - he stated turning to Mike.

- To the side now! – Mike ordered with a gesture and Davy jumped away immediately. There was an alarm clock in Mike's hand, old and heavy. Only at that moment he noticed that a door was different: it was more than half glass. Mike threw an alarm clock at the glass – and they saw something they'd never seen before.

The clock flew through the glass not even scratching it, moreover, it made something like a gurgling sound – like a little round stone does when it falls in the pond. It disappeared in the sight behind the glass and then the whole door rippled like water and in a few moments there was nothing but a solid wall – again. Davy touched the wall – and jerked his hand away. The wall rippled again and they saw something like a door in the circles made by the touch of Davy's fingers. The Funeral Tango stopped with something like a scratch and they heard splashing around. Suddenly everything started rippling. Davy backed until he felt Mike's hands holding his shoulders and stopped, looking at everything in fear and surprise.

- Now what? – he asked quietly.

- Let's wait, - Mike answered as quietly as Davy, squeezing his shoulders. – Just don't move, or I guess we'll drown. Hah, drown in the walls…

Davy swallowed. They both stood silent until the rippling stopped and the room became solid again. When Mike dared to move, the walls were nothing but walls and the beds were nothing but beds. They checked everything, but nothing more seemed to ripple. Mike was the first to sit in the middle of the room. Davy sat his back to him with a sigh and they leaned on each other.

- So what are we gonna do now? – Mike asked exhaustedly. – No doors, and every time we try to get out something idiotic happens…

- I think the best thing we can do is sit here and wait for the door to appear, - Davy answered. – Maybe we'll at least be in contact with Micky and Peter.

- Right, - Mike sighed. – Can't stand sitting and just waiting.

But he had to sit and wait.

* * *

A/N: The lyrics in bold are in French so I think I'll have to translate them.  
**A-ah, je les vois déjà** etc. - Ah, I see them already, covering me with kisses and grabbing my hands...

**Ils ouvrent mes armoires **etc. - They open my cupboards, they play with my earthenware...

**Z'ont amené des vieilles **etc. - They brought some old women who don't know me any more, they brought some children who don't know me at all...


	4. Hungry

A/N: This one goes somehow smoother. I think it all will be better soon as my muse seems to be coming back to me. It seems to me I've been writing it for too long time and made you wait so I dare to show it to you without anybody other checking it, so say what you think about this chapter and don't hesitate to point at my mistakes. I'm improving myself, but I guess I need even more work. Still seems to me everything goes much better. Enjoy! ^)

* * *

**Chapter 4. Hungry.**

They'd been sitting for quite a while when suddenly Davy broke the silence.

- Hey Mike?

- What?

- As we don't know when we will be able to get out of here, let's try our best to keep… sane.

- Sane?

- Right. You know, when people are trapped somewhere for a long time they go mad. Something happens to a human's mind when in some box, like we are now. I'm just glad that we're here together. Maybe we'll try and keep one another normal…

- Yes, thank goodness we're together, - Mike said thoughtfully. – Though now we have to beware. If we stay here for too long time and something happens inside the head of one of us…or even both… uh!

Davy sighed.

- I'd better not think of it.

- Sorry.

- Never mind.

They were silent for a while, then finally Mike said:

- Listen, babe. If you now think… of it all... what might it be?

Davy laughed bitterly.

- If I didn't know better, I'd say it's a hallucination. But as we're both normal and awake… I honestly don't know.

Mike looked down at his lap playing with his fingers.

- Reminds you of nothing? – he asked finally.

- No, - Davy answered, putting his head on Mike's shoulder for a moment.

Mike sighed.

- I've never seen such things before, - he admitted. – You know, I'd love to promise you we'll get out of here… but now I can't do anything. When you… well, you know what happened then… it was all up to me. And I made my choice…

- Don't remind.

- But now… - he sighed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. – How I want to get out of here. I'm tired of it all… I'm scared… and… I'm hungry.

It sounded harsh – this absolutely human will in this strange atmosphere. But Davy knew he was hungry, too, and they had no way of getting something to eat.

- Let's not think of it, - he said. – We have our fridge empty, what to say about the bedroom.

Mike made a short sarcastic laugh.

- Let's just talk and starve to death. That's what you suggest…

- Oh, Mike, don't play for once! - Davy half-exclaimed, annoyed.

- Play what?

- Play _you_!

- What do you mean – play me? – Mike straightened and turned to face Davy as the little one did the same.

- You know perfectly well, - Davy said angrily. – You always make such a selfish arse out of yourself, I don't even know what it gives you! Can you just be like you are – just once? As we don't know when we will be free!

- I'm only myself, always and no other way.

- _You're always playing_!

Davy exclaimed it and went on quietly, but bitterly:

- You're wearing masks, what are you doing this for? You're always hiding, you're always somewhere not here. What are you doing?

Mike put his both hands on Davy's shoulders.

- Hush babe, - he said firmly. – Do you know what we're doing? We're now starting our way to becoming animals. It all starts with fights. We have to keep together, don't you think?

Davy looked down, then at Mike.

- Yes, - he said after a pause. – Yes, you're right. Sorry… I told you not to lose it, but lost it myself.

- Don't worry, - Mike tapped his shoulder. – Just remember: when you're angry, count. It helps.

He released Davy's shoulders, paused and then added:

- You know… in extreme danger the deepest and the wildest animal instincts come out. And that's what I'm afraid of. Let's try our best to just keep each other human. Let's hold on to each other, ha? That's all we can do. No matter how hungry or scared we are, we should be together.

Davy nodded.

- I'm sorry. What we shouldn't do now is blame each other. That's no use.

Mike smiled.

- You understand me…

They sat leaning their backs on the bed trying not to think of the worst. There'd been silence for quite a while. Mike was nervous. First of all, everything went quite normal and now that made him suspicious. But over it all hunger and worry were scratching him from inside. What were they to do? Mike was afraid of thinking about it for if they were locked up for too long time there appeared only two options: either they would slowly lose everything human and finally eat one another – or die from hunger in each other's arms…

Mike swallowed. The only thought of what could happen if the door didn't appear made him tremble. With the door they would at least be in contact with Micky and Peter and so with the world outside this room, but without… they were trapped. That room was their cage – and could become their grave…

- Davy.

- Yes, - Davy replied slowly. Mike could guess he was even hungrier than Mike himself.

- No matter, - he sighed. For a second he thought of finding Davy's hand and squeezing it, but threw that thought away. All in all, they weren't yet dying. And that little touch was such a temptation… but he regained his temper as he heard Davy's quiet sigh.

- Hold on, Mike. I'm with you.

- Yeah, - Mike replied with a slight smile. – What would I do without you? And what would I _be_?..

Suddenly a loud scratch and creaking broke the silence. The two looked around fear rising from the depths of their hearts again. Jacques began singing out of nowhere at once, this time it was something triumphantly joyous.

'**C'était au temps où Bruxelles rêvait,**

**C'était au temps du cinéma muet,**

**C'était au temps où Bruxelles chantait,**

**C'était au temps où Bruxelles bruxellait!**'

Mike groaned. Davy made a bitter laugh.

- Whoever it is, they must be a great fan of… who is it, by the way, playing?

- No matter, - Mike mumbled. He suddenly started looking around his ears pricked up, all so tense.

- What's wrong? – Davy asked, straightening.

But Mike couldn't explain even to himself what was wrong. It was just that a sudden worry started scratching him from inside and squeezing his heart with a heavy hand. It was not a fear, it was just a worry, but it filled him keeping him uptight. The bad feeling he had had all the time became suddenly so sharp.

Mike inched closer to Davy not looking at him as Davy did the same. They touched shoulders and looked at each other. With only a glance in the little one's eyes Mike knew he felt the same. Davy's warm hand touched Mike's arm, slid down to the wrist in search of a hold of Mike's fingers – just for reassurance… but as soon as Mike leaned back on the bed to let Davy take his hand he suddenly lost his balance and fell on his back.

He sat up quickly – happily he hadn't hurt himself – and looked around – umpteenth time that day. Then he rose slowly, rubbing his eyes and staring at everything again in utter disbelief. He looked down at the floor, up at the ceiling – and covered his face with his hand. It all began to give him a headache. Everything that was in the room before was – just – drawn, – yes, drawn, the bedside cabinets on the walls, the beds on the floor and the lamp on the ceiling. A pink silhouette flashed on the edge of his sight – Davy jumped on his feet and rushed to the window. It was drawn as well, but Davy examined it – and when he understood what was obvious he hit the bare wall fiercely. There were smooth surfaces all around. Nothing but drawings there were.

- Mike! – Davy turned to him in despair. His voice echoed from the walls, fell on the floor and shattered.

Mike stepped to him confidently, ready to catch his hand, squeeze it and say something to calm him down, or even caress him – just a bit as they both didn't know what to do! But once his fingertips reached Davy's skin and Mike felt his warmth for a long moment, everything suddenly disappeared.

Walls, drawings, everything.

Absolutely everything.

Mike found himself floating in an endless deep and transparent blackness. He was surrounded with endless black colour through which – he felt – he could see far. But there was nothing to see.

- Davy!

Mike's call shook the darkness and he felt it vibrate. Mike heard his own voice hit something in black depths and return vibrating against his face.

Mike tried to swim through that nothing but he didn't seem to move. He tried to reach the floor with his feet – and touched something solid. He made a step – and a tip of his nose touched the wall. Mike reached the smooth black surface, invisible in surrounding ink blackness, and went along it until he felt another wall with his shoulder.

He reached the corner.

The blackness was in the room or it was what the room was filled with. Mike went along another wall. Finally he made a circle – or, better to say, a square. The room was nothing but a little empty square box with nothing like a door or a window. No trace of Davy. Mike jumped up just to see what would happen - and his head hit the ceiling. He reached the top of the box.

Mike winced. Too quickly, he thought. The hit had returned him to the floor and Mike let an unknown power make him sit down and then stand up again. He remembered how he had jumped into the pool – he curled in the pose of the embryo under the water and touched the bottom, and then the water softly untangled his body and he appeared on the surface so easily, he felt so relaxed and so fresh and so well…

But now – nothing but darkness and endless doubt. It reminded him of water and of something like losing gravity at once. Mike began to walk the floor when suddenly with the next step he lost the ground and fell down barely feeling it, not even surprised.

As his toes touched another floor, he looked around – and noticed a little pink figure curled against the wall far away from him. Mike ran towards it but didn't seem to approach.

- Davy! – he called.

The little one raised his head – and rushed to Mike. Suddenly something like a strong wind threw him back and hit him on the wall. Mike moved towards Davy – and that same power nearly blew him away, but Mike somehow managed to stay on his feet. He raised his head against the thick black wind. Davy was pressed firmly to the wall as the wind was seemingly blowing in all the directions at once.

- Babe! – Mike shouted, afraid that the wind would carry his words away. Davy winced as his head hit the wall again – Mike could see that a gust of blackness threw the call at Davy's face.

- Don't yell, – Davy said weakly and Mike felt the vibration of his words against his cheeks. God, how his shout must hit the little one!

- Davy, hold on, - Mike said, trying not to break into a shout. – Don't move, please. I'll reach you myself, and when I say – catch my hand. Hear me? Don't move if you don't wanna be hit on the wall again.

Davy nodded, his eyes shut and face frowned as the wind was hitting him badly. Mike started walking slowly towards Davy, protecting his face with his arms and risking his balance with every single step. He somehow managed to approach, very slowly, but he was moving where he wanted. Davy stopped fighting the wind at all and the black power was playing like a tide with his unmoving body, curled so it couldn't be damaged too seriously. Mike didn't know if Davy could see him.

But the same moment when he seemed to approach the little one enough, when he thought that he only needed one step to reach him, Davy suddenly rushed to him – and was thrown away by a fierce windflaw. He gasped as his little body hit the wall and then a wave of the wind he raised hit him in the face a few times. He couldn't even raise his hands for protection. As the distance between them decreased the wind grew stronger as if being pressed by Mike's body. But Mike noticed that a wind was so thick between them it was visible, what's more it formed something like a lens so Davy seemed closer than he was in fact.

- Baby, - Mike called with effort. – Don't move, just please. That wind makes me seem closer, it's like a lens. I don't want you to get hurt. Grasp my hand only when you feel my touch. Hear me?

- Ye…es, - Davy managed through the wind – and turned his face away.

Mike looked straight at the little one and stretched his arm out as far as he could. The last steps, the hardest steps – he had to make them. And at the very moment when he thought he wouldn't _ever_ reach Davy, his fingers suddenly touched soft fabric – and the next second a hand grasped his fingers, that little strong wiry hand… Mike didn't know where he suddenly got power. His both hands reached to hold Davy, Mike managed to press him close, feeling Davy's heart beat against his own ribs once again; and as he found them both in the strong current of wind towards the wall, he turned so then only his back would hit it, not Davy's, and shut his eyes…

* * *

A/N: And again some lyrics in French. Here's the translation.

**C'était au temps où Bruxelles rêvait **etc. - It was in the time when Brussels dreamt, it was in the time of silent cinema, it was in the time when Brussels sang, it was in the time when Brussels Brusselled!  
Something like this.


	5. Doubtful

A/N: The story goes on and we dig deeper into Mike's heart. Please, let me know how it goes – I hope better. There's still much to come. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5. Doubtful.**

There was no hit. Mike expected a wave of pain, but nothing happened. He just felt that the wind lost its fierce power, it wrapped them two, clinging to each other, and put them on the floor. Mike opened his eyes, not knowing what he'd see – and all he saw was a room. That same bedroom upstairs. It was already dark outside as he could see through the window. But it all didn't matter at that moment. As Mike was slowly realizing what was going on, he felt Davy.

He had already forgotten how it was – to feel Davy. He had locked those memories somewhere deep in his chest and wouldn't ever show them to anybody. But now with all the blood that pounded in his ears it somehow returned like a flash: he remembered Davy in bandages holding him and laughing at him – and Davy near the last step of the staircase down in hell with his blue vein on the naked wrist, crying on his breast. The moments he _felt_ Davy. And he felt him once again.

Davy didn't move. Mike buried his face in that warm fabric covering the golden shoulder – how well he remembered that nightmare, the only dream he remembered in all his life… everything was like a nightmare again, but Davy was so close to him – safe in his hands. Maybe that was happiness – Mike didn't really understand.

- Look – the door… - Davy mumbled simply into his collar – and Mike let him go.

* * *

The door was clearly on its place. It was obviously there again. It was _clearly _where it should be.

Davy freed himself from Mike's hands not looking at him and headed slowly to the door. He was moving like blind and Mike watched him worriedly, not daring to move as the warmth was yet pulsing on his skin. Davy touched the door frame, then examined it quickly and carefully. He stood still for a few long moments, looking at the door and then he turned to Mike and they looked at each other in surprise. A smile slowly lit Davy's face and Mike smiled back, unsure, with the corners of his lips…

- Mike! It's THERE!

Davy exclaimed that in joy and then quickly turned back to the door, fell on his knees near it and bent down to something – and only then Mike noticed that the newly appeared door had changed. There was a little hole in the bottom of it – like an entrance for the dog or whatever. He came closer to Davy and knelt down near the hole by him.

- Micky! Peter! – Davy shouted agitatedly.

The next moment they heard the quick steps and then saw figures on the stairs. In just a few seconds Micky and Peter's worried faces appeared in front of them.

- Guys! – all four exclaimed.

Micky grasped the frame of the dog entrance.

- Fellas, how are you? We heard such terrible noises out of your room! And we couldn't open the door, though we tried.

- We're okay, - Davy answered, touching his fingers. – How are _you_?

- What could happen to us? – Micky shrugged. – We were just worried about you. Was that you who made these scratching and howling sounds?

- Maybe we can break the door using this hole, - Peter suggested quickly - he didn't seem to like Micky's question. – Perhaps we'll make the hole bigger and…

Mike shook his head.

- No, fellas. We can't try to break this door. Bad things start happening inside the room when you try opening it. For now there's no use trying and you shouldn't bother any more.

Peter looked at him with his big sad eyes.

- But how can we leave you there? – he said quietly.

Mike smiled with a bit of bitterness.

- You have to anyway, - he said softly. – We are inside here, and we have to find out what's going on here. And then we'll maybe find a way to get out of here. But now, can you do us a favour?

- Of course! – Peter moved closer to Mike. – Whatever you need!

Mike smiled humbly.

- We're starving, - he said quietly, and Davy nodded.

- I'll bring you something, - Micky said as he rose – the view of his concerned face was replaced by the one of his feet, - and they saw him quickly run down the stairs. As Micky left, Peter looked at the guys seriously and asked quietly:

- What's happening inside, Mike?

Davy answered instead of Mike:

- Sorry, Peter. We can't tell you.

- Anything too personal? – Peter asked, offended, and Mike felt his heart string touched. Really, wasn't it too personal?

- Not really. I just don't think it's necessary for you to know, I hope you don't mind, - Davy answered with his slight smile – and Peter melted as anyone would after only a look into Davy's wild honey coloured eyes.

- No I don't, - he answered humbly and looked down with a smile. Davy had a magic ability to smile others.

- Hey! Here.

It was Micky. He'd already returned and handed them a box of cereal and some milk. Mike took it all and saw Micky's confused face.

- We're poor today, - Micky said apologetically. – But I hope you're already used to it, aren't you?

Mike smiled slightly.

- Don't worry, - he said. – And thank you. I think we'll now go feast, and you just remember – whatever happens, don't try to open the door. It will only make things worse. Okay?

Micky and Peter both nodded.

- And…

Mike looked down and then put his hands on Peter's and Micky's hands holding the little frame.

- Take care of yourselves, okay? – he asked, looking at them both softly.

- Of course, - Micky answered quite sarcastically, with a grin, taking his hand back. – You may keep on doing what you're doing there. Right, Peter?

* * *

- If we only knew ourselves what we're doing here, - Mike mumbled as he took a large sip of milk.

They were sitting on the floor enjoying their humble meal – but how good it was after an entire day of starving!

- Don't eat too much, - Davy warned, drinking himself and putting the jug away. – We don't know whether the door will stay or not. And, by the way, I worry that you'll make yourself sick. Think about it!

- Don't worry about the door, - Mike answered, chewing. – It's already disappeared.

Davy looked in the direction of the door and shrugged - Mike expected that he'd choke, but Davy just raised his eyebrows a bit.

- You know, - he said with a sarcastic smile, - I'm not even surprised.

Mike wasn't surprised either, but he was worried about the guys they left behind the solid wall – and about Davy. The Monkees without him were like sheep without a shepherd. And Davy… Davy was with him but Mike was as helpless as the little one in the fight with these strange forces they were attacked by. What a curse…

Mike sighed. But as he saw Davy gazing at him somehow suspiciously he threw everything sentimental to the depths of his heart and started playing bossy – again.

- It's late, - he stated. – We'd better go to bed now, don't you think?

Davy nodded, swallowing everything he had in his mouth.

- I'm in complete solidarity!

Mike rose and went habitually to the bed to take his nightgown from under the pillow. Davy sat humbly on the edge of his crumpled bed and watched Mike change. Mike noticed it out of the corner of his eye but didn't let himself look as uptight as he felt. He just cursed his own body and tried to stay naked for the least amount of time he could. He tried to persuade himself that Davy was just deep in thought. Finally he slid under the blanket and made himself comfortable. Davy sighed and just lay on the tangled sheet and blanket and looked at the ceiling.

- What are you thinking about? – Mike asked softly, putting his arm under his head.

- Thinking about what will happen tomorrow, - Davy answered simply.

- Don't bother, - Mike smiled. – You'll never know. Let's just live this night, okay? Wait till tomorrow comes, you'll see everything.

- You'd already said it, - Davy said with a sigh. – It sounds quite simple… but, Mike, I can't stop thinking. Everything is just so… scary and…

He paused and Mike decided to encourage:

- And what?

- You'll think I'm mad.

- I rather think I am, - Mike smiled. – Listen, we've both seen such things… just please, don't hesitate!

Davy sighed.

- And somehow familiar, - he managed. – I don't know why. It reminds me of something… of something I forgot. And I'm trying desperately to remember, but I can't. It's right here and I can't reach it.

- I understand you, - Mike said thoughtfully. – But just let me give you a bit of advice. Just please, forget everything, close your eyes and sleep. Tomorrows bring ease. We both know it.

Davy nodded and smiled slightly and strangely.

- Good night, - he said somehow especially tenderly.

- Good night, - Mike answered, smile sounding in his voice.

- And thank you, - Davy added softly before turning his back to Mike and covering himself with a blanket. Mike sighed and closed his eyes. And Morpheus didn't make him wait.

* * *

When Mike woke up he didn't understand what was going on around. He would bet he heard some voice calling his name, but he couldn't understand why to wake him up. In fact, he couldn't understand anything, because as soon as he made a huge effort and raised his heavy eyelids, he saw everything lit by blue moonlight and understood it was night.

- Mike… - the call repeated, and it took Mike quite a while to understand that it was Davy's voice.

But it didn't sound like Davy's. It was a quiet call of large and overwhelming animal fear. Mike sat up on his bed, squinting, and turned to Davy.  
The first thing he saw was the little one's face, white as a sheet he was holding in his little hands – they looked iron. Davy met his eyes and said with a strange hoarse voice:

- Mike. Look.

And he couldn't say anything more, he only looked down again and Mike followed his stare – and his heart skipped a beat.  
The giant creature was resting in the spot of moonlight between their beds. It had bare skin and no eyes, its legs had enormous claws and its teeth sparkled scarily in the blue night. There was a wall biter, lying on its back like a cat in less than a meter from Mike and Davy.

- Mike, - Davy whispered with an effort. – Mike, do you see this too?

Mike nodded, unable to say a thing. Davy's description flashed in his mind – the monster looked just like Mike imagined, but now it was in flesh in front of him. Mike's heart was pounding and he could barely hear Davy's whisper:

- Mike, that's _it_!

- I see, - he answered and swallowed hard. Yes, he knew, but what could he…

- Mike!  
Mike raised his head and looked at Davy – just not to look at the resting monster.

- Mike, remember what they fear? – Davy whispered feverishly.

Mike shook his head. He barely remembered even his own name at that very moment.

- Mike, they hear the words 'I love you', can you hear me?

- But what can I?... – Mike was still in trance.

- Mike, don'tcha understand! You said it already, you did say it – say it now! Come on, I never could scare them away, but you can! Mike, we need _your_ words!

Mike looked at Davy and blinked a few times. His mind turned slowly and with creaking and Mike finally understood in full what Davy was saying. He opened his mouth, ready to say it, but then something flashed in his temples and the words disappeared in his throat. 'I love you'. Did he really dare?..

Mike shook his head firmly and then stood up confidently.

- Hey, you! – he called, looking straight at the monster.

The wall biter raised its head and its nostrils flared, then it turned over and stood up – it reminded Mike a little of a crocodile. He felt something like a stare from the wall biter's bare forehead and shuddered. But he had to pull himself together. He kept looking at the place where the creature's eyes should have been and continued:

- Get off, hear me? We're not afraid of you, okay? You mustn't be here and you'll go away now. Now go. Go!

And he stepped forward, putting all his courage in this little move. The wall biter moved back, baring its teeth and roaring quietly.

- Go! – Mike repeated, taking another step. The wall biter's nostrils flared again, it moved back a little more – and then turned and ran away quickly, disappearing right under Davy's bed. Mike sighed and slowly sank down on the floor. His heart was in his throat and everything was suddenly covered with scary reddish mist.

But he couldn't let himself get so deep in fear and despair. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, got up and hurried to Davy.

- Hey babe? You okay?

Davy looked at Mike strangely – his honey-coloured eyes were cold and dark.

- Mike, - he said in a hollow voice. – Why didn't you just say it?

- What? – Mike asked, taken aback.

- Why didn't you say what I asked you to say? – Davy repeated with the same bitter reproach in his voice. – Does it mean that you lied? Does it mean that you were lying to me _all this time_? Or were you lying to yourself?

- I told you: don't ever doubt me! – Mike said sharply.

- You told me you loved, - Davy answered with a bitter resentment. – I remember it clearly – in fact, it must have been your love to save me that time. And now… your love was quick to die!

Mike didn't know what to say.

- You know, if you said it – and really meant it – we'd probably be able to get out of here! In the morning – no, right now! We'd be free! And what stopped you from saying it? Does it mean you were untrue or what?

- No it doesn't, - Mike cut off. – Don't ever doubt me! If I said it – it was true. If it wasn't we'd both be dead by now!

- And we're alive and trapped! – Davy shouted. Mike put a firm hand on his shoulder.

- Listen. I did what I did. It ran away and it's okay now, isn't it?

- No it ISN'T! – Davy interrupted, throwing Mike's hand away. – You're just a liar and nothing more! You change your masks – but they're all masks! I thought you were true to me. I thought you cared! And now… you won't even say the simplest phrase to rescue me. What was all that theater about sacrificing yourself for, then?..

- Davy, listen, - Mike tried, but Davy just dropped on the bed and turned his back to Mike.

- Listen to you yourself if you wish, - he said bitterly. – If you still believe in your own lies…

His shoulders trembled and he covered his head with a blanket, hiding from Mike, from the night – from everybody.

Mike returned to his bed on shaky feet. As he put his head on the pillow he looked at Davy's back and wondered. Really, what stopped him from saying it? Was the reason really that Mike wasn't sure it was true?

Of course not, Mike thought. He loved. He did love, but now… it wasn't untrue, it was somehow too true to utter. How? Mike didn't know himself.

He couldn't sleep any more. He suddenly remembered all the moments when Davy touched him. His hugs and his taps on Mike's shoulders. He remembered that little kiss on the cheek – Mike didn't need any other thanks for everything he'd done. He recalled Davy's words, his smiles, his looks meant only for Mike. His trust. Mike didn't feel guilty. He just doubted. No, he didn't doubt his love. It was imprinted in his heart and it was there all the time. But now he didn't know what kind of love it was. Was it really just that brotherly feeling? Or was it… anything more?

Mike sighed. He loved. He lived on his love. But what was that love? And should he beware of it? Mike covered his head with the pillow and closed his eyes to wait patiently for tomorrow…


	6. Cold

A/N: Here it is, everything I managed to save from the hungry teeth of MS Word and rewrite. I hope it didn't lose anything important. Well, read and tell me what's wrong and what's right. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6. Cold.**

Mike fell asleep when it was already grey in the room. But when he woke up, the first thing he felt was cold. Freezing cold that was crawling under the blanket licking his body and making him shiver. Mike curled up on his bed and tried to warm himself up with his own breath, but it didn't seem to help. Mike spent a few minutes fighting the cold and then he just threw the blanket away and sat up on his bed.

The freezing cold bit him. The room was covered with rime, it was all white and blue and absolutely, endlessly cold. Mike gasped – and his breath turned into a light cloud of mist which quickly disappeared. Mike jumped off the bed and took his clothes with shivering hands. The rime on the floor stung his bare feet. Even the beds had a thin ice cover. Mike got dressed quickly, put his boots on and wrapped himself in the blanket and sat for a little while just shaking with cold and not feeling any better. Suddenly a thought flashed inside his frozen skull: Davy! Davy was sleeping and – Mike's heart fell deep down to his abdomen and then jumped back up to pound in his throat – he might never wake up…

Mike jumped on his feet and rushed to Davy's bed.

- Babe! Davy! – he shouted, grabbing Davy's shoulder and shaking him. – Wake up!

Davy opened his eyes slowly and looked at Mike.

- I'm awake, - he said, and his voice was stone cold.

Mike dropped his hands down. Such a detached phrase fell on his head like a heavy anvil.

- I just… it's so… cold, - he mumbled, not daring to look at Davy's eyes again.

- I know, - Davy answered simply. – So what?

- I… ah! – Mike sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning his back on his own bed. He knew Davy wouldn't believe him, he wouldn't accept his care since he didn't believe in Mike's love any more. Why, why did he care so much what Mike felt? Was it just that he was offended that Mike wouldn't say three simple words for him? Or was it something deeper, which Mike barely dared to think about? Oh!

Mike ran his fingers through his hair. It was freezing cold around him, but he didn't bother even taking a blanket again. Okay, may he die or may whatever happen to him! Something squeezed Mike's heart, making a lump in his throat. 'Whoever you are, why don't you just kill me? Don't bother finding new and new ways to hurt me! Or am I to blame for what I feel?'

Mike started trembling – not with cold though his body was suffering from it, it was utter despair surrounding him. Was it him to give up facing pain? Was it him to lose his mind? Davy told him – it's not Mike Nesmith to get mad and beat the wall. But it did appear to be him, purely him. Masks… was Davy so mistaken about the masks? Mike remembered himself playing bossy – oh, what a peaceful time it was with all the risks absolutely natural and purely understandable, heartless but logical! He played a lot – played careless, sarcastic and more and more. And in fact he appeared to be just a coward, lost little boy filled with endless love and endless pain. Love… yes, love! He was made of it, he once died for Davy and lived on for Davy and in thanks to Davy. But he did his best to hide that love, and now… he had to face it as he couldn't run away. Love… Mike sighed and, letting his tears out, he opened the secret drawer of his heart…

Here it was, stored secretly, hidden deep inside, so deep Mike could drown in it. This feeling that had so much inside it. He didn't dare to call it love – people used that word to name the littlest things. And this one big feeling Mike was made of was built, like a puzzle, from pain, and worry, and excitement, and joy, and gentle touches, and longing to touch again, and will to help, and sacrifice, and – expectation. It had questions with no answers and answers with no questions. It was hot and it made chills run down Mike's spine. It was pulsing in his veins, it was overfilling him – and it was hidden deep inside his heart in the farthest drawer. Mike bit his lower lip. Tears were falling on his jeans, hidden from Davy, and Mike couldn't help it.

* * *

Davy sat down near Mike, fully dressed, leaning his back on the bed. Okay, he said to himself, I did it. I was cold to him and it worked – now he sits here near me and thinks of his behaviour. That's better!

But, strangely, the thought didn't bring Davy the joy that he expected. Mike… strange feelings filled his heart when he pronounced this word – with his lips, with his thoughts, with his voice. With his heart. Mike… The man. The one. The one of many and one of a kind. Only one. Different. Why?

Davy sighed. Something in Mike was different. All people were _like people_, pretty usual and all. And he was standing alone. They walked the sidewalks. He walked the edge, he was always different. The masks he wore… Davy saw them, but did it mean that he knew what his real face was?

He knew the answer. He saw Mike's face – he saw his soul, naked, opened, when he felt Mike's blood pouring in Vicentius's mouth, fighting fiercely for himself. He heard Mike's words that Mike thought were his last – and appeared to be his first real words. Or not the first?

'…but you're gentle, and you're kind, and you're sincere… what's more, you're a good friend, and a great musician, and a… great man'

Mike did his best to say this in a listing intonation – but there was his smile which he couldn't hide.

'Be good'

That short phrase when Davy was losing the guys. Davy lost Mike a million times – and was found again. Mike never lost Davy. He was somehow tied to him, they were meant to be together. Or was it Davy's imagination?

Davy was experienced in love, but this was something different. When Mike said those three words Davy had heard and said a million times before, he knew it wasn't for these affairs Davy flew through every week. No, what Davy heard – and what he felt as Mike's blood was leaving his body and filling Davy's – was something so deep that it needed the whole life and more.

Love? What kind of love?

Davy turned his head to Mike as he heard a strange sound. Mike suddenly rose and went quickly to the window. He pressed his forehead to the glass and stood silent. Davy could see his shoulders tremble. He opened his mouth to call – and stopped. His pride rose and made him shut up. How Davy now regretted that he fed his pride all the time! But he couldn't do anything. He just folded his arms and scowled. It wasn't for Davy Jones to go to Canossa. And he wasn't gonna go!

* * *

Mike sat down near Davy and sighed. He managed to calm down more or less. He was just afraid that his nose would betray him by being redder than usual. He didn't have to worry, though. The cold that was biting Davy's nose made it red as well. Mike looked at Davy who sat calmly, not looking at him. He was shivering with cold, but he wouldn't utter a sound. Oh, that pride of the little man! He would be dying, but he wouldn't forget it. And Mike…

And Mike wasn't Davy. But what could he do? Only the littlest thing. Mike sighed and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, took it off and handed it to Davy, not looking at him.

- What? – Davy's reaction was still cold.

- I don't know if it will be of any help, but that's the best I can do, - Mike kept staring at the opposite wall. – The blankets are icy and my shirt is still warm. Take it.

And added, with effort:

- Please.

He didn't know what to expect. Davy could do anything, literally anything. He could say something to kill the one he trusted so much. Mike could purely understand it – there was nothing as painful as betrayed feelings. He felt Davy take the shirt from his hand and closed his eyes. The cold was biting him cruelly, but he didn't really care. He didn't know how many seconds – or years – passed before he felt a little warmth from his right. Then there was fabric – still warm – on his shoulders and little hands wrapping it around him.

- No, - Davy said. – Do you think I will let you freeze to death? I know I'm an idiot, but it's too early to call me a son of a gun!

Mike put his shirt on, not opening his eyes, and redid all the buttons as slowly as he could, because he didn't know when Davy was going to lean away. But Davy was there – Mike felt his breath. When the buttons were done, he suddenly pressed closer – did it just seem like that to Mike or was he really hugging him from the side? – and Mike felt Davy's arms around him and his thumb stroking his shoulder softly.

- What are you doing, baby? – Mike asked quietly, not believing what he was feeling.

- The best we can do to keep warm, - Davy answered calmly.

- Doesn't the one who wouldn't say 'I love you' to save you deserve to die?

Davy sniffed – and Mike felt his blood pound in his ears because he didn't just hear it – he _felt_ it.

- I said – definitely too early to call me a son of a gun! Don't care that I did my best to look it.

Mike smiled, still not daring to open his eyes and sat still just to feel this warmth to the deepest depths of his soul, to keep this memory, this wonderful gift that could be the last. Any gift could be the last. Any glance. Any touch. Any word.

They sat silent for quite a while.

- I'm sorry, babe, - Mike finally managed.

- Wrong answer, - Davy replied, putting his head on Mike's shoulder. – It's me who is sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. All in all, you scared that thing away and it was all okay… and what you wanted… I mean, the shirt… that was…

- It was the littlest thing, - Mike said quietly. – You know that, if needed, I would give you my everything.

- It _was_ your everything, - Davy said softly. – The shirt from your back – wasn't it the most precious thing you could give me? And the words… ah, forget it! I understand why you didn't want to say them. Oh, Mike… listen, I did my best to be a son of a gun and…

- No, no, - Mike interrupted quickly. – Stop it, please. You know, it's just that… I don't know why you would care what I feel towards you. And whether it's called 'love' or not. Do you just need love, or what?

- I think that's what I don't have enough courage to admit, - Davy said thoughtfully. Mike felt the little one's head rubbing on his shoulder somehow childishly.

- It's strange, if to think that you probably have more love around than we all have – heck, than anybody in town has!

Davy smiled bitterly.

- Do you really believe that?

- What?

- That it's love.

- And why not? – Mike asked, uptight inside. This was the beginning of something important, but he didn't yet know what.

- Love doesn't just disappear suddenly – like, you know, it was - and is no more, without a trace. You know, I must be the last person you would expect to hear these words from, but… I don't believe in this mortal love. It's more, like, 'loves'. Many-many little loves which lived and died and left nothing. I really don't believe in what people say.

- Then why do you keep doing it? I mean jumping on the surface, surrounded by what you call 'mortal love'

- You said it already, - Davy answered. – I don't get enough something. You said I need love – but don't we all need that? And not just attention or whatever as shallow. We need something to believe in, to give all our lives to…

- You need somebody who will be only yours, - Mike said. – You keep looking for your own warm corner – and you can't find it. You just need to know what you want and you'll find what's yours.

- In this moment, - Davy said with a smile, - _you_ are my warm corner. Would you mind?

And he took Mike's arm and put it around himself. Mike held the little one, still in quiet surprise. Davy wrapped his arms around Mike's neck. His chocolate head was so comfortable on Mike's lean chest.

- I hope I'm not bothering you too much, - he said quietly, with a slight smile. – I don't mean anything, I just want to be near. So we don't need either your shirt for me or iced blankets for us both. Do you mind? If it's anyhow inconvenient, just say – I'll get off.

- No, - Mike answered softly, caressing Davy. – Be near. I want you to be near. I… need you. We need one another.

Somehow this warmth radiating form Davy made him feel that he really was that warm corner Davy was searching for.

- It's just for warmth…

Mike stroked soft chocolate hair, a little tangled but still so wonderful. Everything he was surrounded by was Davy. His entire world was Davy.

- Of course, baby, - he whispered. – Of course…


	7. Close

A/N: Deeper in feelings we dive. Enjoy Jonesmith – this's the thing of pure love. Some good clean… and not fun only. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7. Close.**

Mike closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned on the wall. That little bathroom appeared when they found themselves trapped, it was used just a few times and mostly at night. Funny, its door looked like the one of some wardrobe right in the wall and what the bathroom looked inside was clearly a wardrobe. And that was what Mike needed – some little dark wardrobe, where he could just sit in silence and think of everything. Mike just needed some time alone to calm down. The endless happiness filling everything and replacing the air wouldn't last forever, he understood it and so he had to get up and break away from the little one. It was getting dark outside and Mike didn't yet know how to survive the night. What if another challenge was waiting for him?..

It was hard and nearly physically painful to understand and admit that he couldn't sit there forever in Davy's arms. That hope that started rising from the bottom of Mike's heart – hope that he really _was_ that warm corner Davy was searching for, that he was the one for Davy – faded. He didn't know why. It was just that the little one was a bit more courageous, that's all. He had an idea how to keep warm, maybe it looked quite embarrassing, but he used it. It worked – they were warm now – and Mike decided to leave Davy first. It was done just not to drown in the illusions.

Or maybe Davy saw everything. Maybe he knew. Maybe he wanted to relieve Mike. Maybe – just maybe – he felt the same. For a moment.

Mike squeezed his temples with his hands. No, no more illusions. He won't ask for anything back. He'll let it all be as it is. If the things he doesn't dare to dream about appear true… well, then he will do his best to keep it all. He will always be grateful. And if not… well, what does he expect? And, all in all, is it the first time when he hides his feeling deep inside?

Let just see.

- Rrrm, what's happening to me?

Mike hit the wall – and it suddenly broke. Well, in fact it didn't really break – it tore. Mike jerked his hand away – and stepped back in shock. He saw a great tornado through the hole in the paper wall. Mike blinked a few times – and understood. Sudden fear overwhelmed him. He was just standing on the floor in the heart of a huge tornado, protected from it only with four paper walls. Mike stepped back again, and again – and he nearly flied out of the bathroom. He closed the doors behind him and leaned on them, panting heavily.

* * *

Davy raised his head and looked at Mike.

- Hey. What's wrong?

- Aah! – Mike only managed.

- Again? – Davy asked suspiciously, coming up.

Mike exhaled.

- Don't, - he said, stretching his arm out so Davy wouldn't come any closer. – Just – don't.

Davy looked at him cautiously.

- As you wish, - he said.

Mike watched him walk calmly to the bed and take his nightgown. In that moment he should've looked somewhere else – but he couldn't help but stare, just to see a smooth golden back. Another little gift, a few more moments. Davy put on the nightgown and started fiddling with his pants to take them off. Mike quickly glanced at his own bed – and headed towards it playing calm.

It was still cold in the room. Awfully cold. Mike felt it especially clearly in that moment when he was standing half-naked, hurrying to put on his nightgown. He took off the pants quickly, jumped under the blanket – and curled up there to keep warm. Davy looked at him, sat down on his bed and sighed.

- What's wrong? – Mike asked, wrapping himself up in the blanket. – It's so cold here, why don'tcha just lay down? We have another blanket here just in case.

Davy tapped his chin with his fingers.

- You know, - he managed finally, - I don't wanna go to bed. I don't wanna fall asleep…

- You wanna freeze to death?

- Of course not… - Davy looked down. – I'm just… - a pause. – Mike, I'm scared, - he looked Mike in the eye. Mike met his stare and smiled at him softy.

- So what do you want _me_ to do? Lay with you on your bed and sing you a lullaby?

- Let's just draw our beds together, - Davy suggested a little weakly.

Mike sat up on his bed.

- What do you mean? – he asked suspiciously.

- You know, like one big bed, - Davy replied, examining his own knees. – We'll move this cabinet that's between them somewhere and draw them together. So if anything is wrong I can wake you up… - he made a pause and added: - And vice versa.

Mike squinted.

- He-ey, - he said suspiciously. – You keep suggesting the most embarrassing things. I know we're in extreme conditions, but this doesn't mean…

- I'm scared, - Davy repeated quietly. – I need you. And… - he made a pause. – And I am warm. If I'm near you'll maybe feel a little more comfortable.

He looked so deep in Mike's eyes that Mike could feel him see the secrets of his, so he looked at the wall behind Davy's back. It was ridiculous. Davy sat on the bed opposite Mike looking at him in expectation – and begging. He was so helpless – and Mike felt as if they both were suddenly trapped in Davy's childhood, only Davy was a little boy and he, Mike, was a man to protect him, which he couldn't. In fact, they _were_ trapped in Davy's childhood – in his boyhood nightmares.

'But come on, isn't it your heart's desire?' – a little inner voice suddenly whispered.

'Don't let him make you trust the illusions', - another voice warned. – 'Refuse and everything will be okay. Come on, you can say 'no'!'

'But you _want_ to say 'yes'!' – the first voice remarked. 'And he wants you to as well. Don't you love him?'

- Ah, okay, - Davy sighed. – All in all, I just suggested. If you don't wanna…

'Don't let him make you feel guilty!' – the second voice shouted from inside.

'Oh come on, who are you listening to?' – the first voice interrupted. – 'He's not thinking of anything wrong. He's scared. You don't think he was right about your love that was quick to die, do you?'

Mike didn't know what to answer.

'And _don't you love_ him?'

That was the cruellest – and the truest – reason. Mike stood up.

- Will you help me or what?

In that fight between Mike's heart and Mike's mind the heart won. It'd been winning most of the time lately and it made Mike wonder…

* * *

Davy climbed under his blanket and curled up on his side of the newly made double bed. He didn't want to bother. Mike heard him breathe and this sound brought calm to his troubled soul. He did all he could for the little one and he could enjoy another little gift. _Oh goodness, thank you for him!_

Mike closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He didn't really want to sleep, he was too excited. All the heavy rocks the day put on his shoulders the evening took away – Mike nearly felt them roll down his spine becoming somehow so light, they just tickled him a little before disappearing.

How pleasant it was to feel the shoulders again! Mike turned on his back and straightened, not opening his eyes – funny, there was so much free space. He could spread his wings – his hands. He was the air. He was a river – no, he was an ocean, endless and calm – and stormy, with thousands of currents – big – and little, the ones you wouldn't find on any map.

Map of him – The Unwritten and The Undrawn.

He Mike.

He will now spread his wings – and his waves, being the air and the ocean. All at once. He will caress the little one curled up on the shore – but won't let him drown. The little man is asleep, and he won't take advantage of his weakness. He will _never_ take advantage of any of his weaknesses. Of his helplessness. Of his littleness. When he dares to show Mike his bare back – he won't stab him. He will hug him from the back.

But that might be – and might not. His warm waves now caress the little man. When he's awake, he's different. He's not the one you can imagine sleeping on the shore of Mike. He's the one you'd rather imagine fighting the waves of Mike – but he doesn't. He's a fighter – but he's not a sailor. He's firmly on his earth. And Mike hits and strokes the shore, he throws his tsunamis to earth – and he caresses it – and feet of the one standing on it.

The tsunamis don't reach the earth and the caresses come unnoticed.

He The Undrawn, The Unwritten – he is so humble in front of the little man.

But now he's near.

He's opened.

He's asleep.

Mike – The Unwritten, and he – The Unread. Written – and unread, drawn – and unshown. They're both hidden – but they're hidden differently. Mike's closed. The one to dare to draw him, to write him, to play him has to understand him, has to reach his depth. He's the ocean – he's an idea. And the little man is opened. He's a finished masterpiece ready to be seen – but nobody wants to see. Everybody sees the Mona Lisa's smile, but most of the tourists don't think about it.

Admiration and love – two different things often confused.

* * *

Suddenly something warm touched Mike – and The Unwritten and The Undrawn, the Ocean and the Air were immediately pressed back into the skinny body of an average skin-covered lamppost. Maybe the best lamppost – but He Mike was suddenly just simply Mike lying in bed with something warm on his side.

Mike looked at it – and didn't dare to move again. Davy was breathing into his ribs under the arm which was once a spread wing – and became just an arm put across two pillows. He was back on earth. And – he was back to his love, to the ocean locked inside his chest, hidden under his ribs. The hot beat of one big shameful feeling. So clean – and yet so shameful if it only came out…

Davy sighed and turned on his back, turning his head away.

- No… Dad… he… aamhhh…

Mike turned to Davy and looked at his face. Davy frowned, a little crease appeared between his eyebrows. What was he dreaming about? Mike listened to his breath. Davy seemed calm for a moment or two – and then suddenly fidgeted, shook his head and quietly groaned.

- Don't!... A-ah… he's… not tha-at…

Mike raised himself just a little and gently put a hand on Davy's cheek, worried. Davy gasped and jerked his head. Mike turned his face to himself and stroked his cheek softly.

- Hush…

- Da-ad… he's… no…

- Davy.

- Dad… don't… Mike! Mike!

Davy groaned and jerked his head again.

- Davy! I'm here, babe. Davy, can you hear me?

But Davy wouldn't wake up. Mike moved a little closer to him and looked at his tense body concernedly_._

_If he doesn't stop it, I'll do what I want to now. What do I do else, look?_

Davy called again, in fear and pain:

- Mike!

And Mike moved even closer to him confidently.

* * *

He was glad his wing appeared to be just an arm. He wrapped it around the little one's hot tense body and pressed him to his chest as he'd press a child. Davy jerked his head – but Mike stopped him with his other hand put on Davy's soft cheek.

- Hu-ush… shh, babe. I'm here. Okay? I'm he-ere…

Davy sighed, as if he heard and understood Mike.

- That's good, quiet, shhh…

Mike stroked Davy's cheek with his thumb.

- Nobody will bother you as long as I'm here with you.

Davy's breath was slowly becoming even again. Mike caressed him and listened to his heartbeat. Davy sighed for the last time and put his head comfortably under Mike's chin.

- Now that's good.

He could feel Davy's nose in that little recess between his collarbones and he was afraid even to breathe, so good it was…

'That's what you've come down to, you coward living on illusions! – a scornful voice inside his head remarked. – Now you hug him – and he's absolutely unaware of what you're doing! Well, go on, let me see where it comes! I'll watch this comedy with pleasure'.

'I was just trying to calm him down, as you see I was successful!' – Mike tried to argue.

'You talk!' – the voice snorted.

'And what else was I to do?'

'Oh shut up'.

'You're out of arguments'.

'And you're a coward'.

'I love him'.

'Twice coward'.

- Shut up!

The voice didn't answer, but Mike accidentally cast a glance at the floor – and his heart skipped a beat.

The floor was covered with the wall biters.

They swarmed around the bed, all so large. Mike held Davy tighter. But the wall biters didn't approach. They didn't dare to cross some invisible border and they just bared their teeth behind it.

- Go away! What do you want here? You have nothing to do here! Get off!

They didn't move – well, what could Mike expect? They didn't come closer – and they didn't go anywhere from their places. They were staring. Maybe they were waiting for the boys to fall asleep.

- Go away!

Davy fidgeted and Mike stroked his hair quickly and quite nervously.

- Hush, it's okay.

But he had nothing else to do. He released Davy as softly as he could – and he had to free his nightgown from the little strong fists it was held in. Mike tried to make Davy's fingers release the fabric, but the little one didn't want to let him go. Mike looked at him kindly and stroked his iron fist.

- Come on, sunny. Let me. M?

He lied back down next to the little one and took Davy's fists in his hands – he could almost completely cover them with his fingers.

- Listen, sunny. Let me go. Please. I'll be back in a moment. M? Please…

He pressed the two little hard fists to his chest.

- Please. I'll go nowhere as I can't – and even if I could, I wouldn't. I'm yours, baby.

And, not knowing what to do, Mike closed his eyes and kissed Davy's hands.

Clanking and stomping surrounded him, deafened him and he didn't dare to move, eyes shut, one thought – not even a thought, a prayer – in his head: 'Please, don't touch him… kill me, but don't touch him…'

* * *

And suddenly everything was over. Mike opened his eyes slowly and looked around, pressing Davy close just in case. Nobody was in the room except for them two.

* * *

Davy wouldn't let Mike be in shock for too long. He sighed and turned over – and for a moment Mike doubted it wasn't a dream. But whether it was or not, he could still feel Davy. That was not a gift. That was something Mike stole. But he didn't really care because it was only for good.

'You did everything right!' – the heart whispered. The brain was silent.

Mike looked at Davy and moved a little closer to him. He was hesitating, but the temptation was great. He moved so close to Davy he nearly touched him – but yet nearly and not completely. Davy was breathing evenly. Mike put a hand on his shoulder, leaned his head a little towards it and breathed Davy.

Davy's scent was like nothing else.

Barely understanding what he was doing, Mike moved the fabric of the short sleeve a little up Davy's arm.

_The silhouette of the shoulder he knew was golden._

Mike closed his eyes and kissed that shoulder with all the tenderness he had. A few seconds of that feeling on his lips – they were endless and they were way too short. Mike leaned away just a bit – and whispered:

- It's a vow, my little one. I'm yours.

And he turned away from Davy and covered himself with a blanket up to his chin.

* * *

_I'm yours. And nobody will take me from you._


	8. Divided

**Chapter 8. Divided.**

Davy woke up. He threw the blanket away and sat up on his bed immediately. Good morning world!

He somehow felt so fresh. The freezing cold was gone, the sun was shining through the windows. Davy's feet were right in a puddle of sunshine. He smiled and moved his toes, closing his eyes with pleasure. What a great morning! The night must've been calm, thank goodness. _Where is Mike, by the way?_ Davy was sitting on Mike's side of the bed and Mike hadn't even said anything on that matter. Davy looked around. Mike wasn't anywhere in the room.

Davy rose slowly and turned around to see the whole room. It was a normal room – the bedroom upstairs as it was before the wall biters came. The door was where it had to be. Maybe something had happened at night to make the wall biters run away? Davy hurried to the door and tried to open it – but it was locked.

Davy sighed. Mike must be in the bathroom. And this morning was just a morning. And this room was just a room. And the wall biters were eating their way through the walls as they had been the previous day and two days ago. Time seemed to crawl so slowly – he couldn't believe it was only the third day of their imprisonment. It seemed they'd spent their whole lives in that room.

Davy hunched his shoulders and headed to the bathroom. He knocked at the wardrobe door right in the wall.

- Hey Mike? You there?

There was no answer. Davy smiled slightly.

- Are you asleep there or what?

And the same silence was the answer. Davy frowned. He took the door handle and pulled.

The handle suddenly started vibrating and Davy jerked his hand away. The door shook and suddenly it just absorbed into the wall. Davy stretched his hand out and reached the wall. It was solid.

He took a little step back and swallowed hard. He suddenly felt himself _too_ little. Mike brought something like confidence in that room, Davy was even grateful to him for still playing the big brother sometimes. Without Mike everything around him seemed so utterly big and menacing. Davy made another step back and cringed. Now that wasn't funny.

- Mike, - he called quietly and unsurely. – Mike, where are you?

He looked around, but the room was as empty. Davy bit his lower lip. He was like a little boy from Manchester, that little schoolboy who believed in wall biters, a superhero in a pink nightgown, so lonely and helpless in front of the unknown force that could do anything to him. It stole his freedom, it stole his confidence, it stole his happiness – and after that all it stole Mike. Mike wasn't _hi_s, but that evil force stole Mike _from_ him, it took him right from Davy's arms – he could still remember holding Mike protecting him from the cold. Then it had been something like a call of the heart. Something had told Davy he needed to do it. And he gladly did.

_Nobody will take me from you._

Davy didn't know why those words appeared in his head. They were whispered by the familiar voice, he dared even say – beloved voice. Yes, it was Mike's voice.

- Mike!

Nothing. No answer. Silence.

- Mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ike!

But his cry of despair just hit the stone cold ceiling, reflected off the walls, fell on the floor and shattered, leaving only the tingle after it…

* * *

Mike felt the air vibrate – and turned his head to the vibration. It was long and strong.

- Who's there?

There was no answer, so Mike rose, tense and ready to attack.

He was fully dressed. The room he was in was even colder than the day before. Mike had been fighting the cold since about six o'clock in the morning. The bathroom door was wide open, the wind was howling in the hole in the paper wall. And the door that was once simple and wooden and was made to let people go out of the room, was the locked iron door of a safe, so cold and dark.

The vibration repeated, that time it was a long set of little vibrations which were barely reaching Mike's cheeks. He looked around cautiously and made a few steps towards the bathroom door. The vibration grew stronger.

- Is that you, bastard?

No answer.

- I'm freaking asking! If you think you can just take him from me and now mock at me, I swear you'll regret it!

The vibrations stopped.

- Now what?

There was no answer, but Mike felt the strange but familiar presence.

- Davy?

* * *

- Who are you?

The vibrations hit him in the face.

- Hey, are you kidding? What are you? Come out, I wanna see what you are!

And again – just another wave of vibrations. Davy made an unsure step forward – and a sudden wave of unstopping vibrations made him jump away.

_And what did you expect? In fact, this stuff stole Mike from you. Who'll promise that it's friendly?_

Davy shrank, clenching his fists, but not uttering a sound. A sudden thought that the thing – whatever it was – could find him by his voice stopped him.

* * *

- No-o, now I know that you are here!

The vibrations didn't repeat.

- Now that's no use hiding! I'll find you anyway!

No answer. But Mike still felt the presence.

- Where are you hiding him?

There was no answer so Mike clenched his fists and rushed to the bathroom door. He expected to touch something, but had to stop at the door, turn his back to it and look suspiciously around.

- I know that you're here, son of a gun. Where is Davy?

He stepped forward and looked around again. No trace of any vibration. Mike turned to the wall and came close to it. He suddenly remembered that he was, in fact, dealing with the _wall _biters.

- Now listen, - he said quietly and menacingly. – If you're the wall biter and are hiding him somewhere in your damned walls – I swear I'll find – him, you – both! And you'll regret it. Think about it while I still stand here.

There was no answer so Mike put his both hands on the wall and went along it, tapping it with his foot as he moved. There could be a hole in the wall anywhere, it was most likely near the floor and it must be quite big.

* * *

Davy stood silent near the place where the bathroom door once was, too scared to move. He knew that if he didn't move, the thing would find him sooner or later. But the thought that if he moved he could run right into it stopped him. The vibrations had moved to his right and disappeared – and he still didn't dare to move. He looked around and made a humble try he knew was useless:

- Listen… if you can hear me… why are you doing this? I mean, if you want to make me scared, you did it, but just – what for? Do you just enjoy playing with us? Or what have we done?

There was no answer. Davy sighed and continued:

- You know, if you wanted to bring me pain, you succeeded. Congratulations now! But I just wanna know what have you done to Mike? Please, don't do anything bad to him, just please; if you're in this room you _must_ be able to hear me. I need him and you took him away – well, I can survive, though it's a pain for me. You don't wanna answer my questions so I won't ask why you stole him. Just don't _hurt_ him. Don't hurt him as you did it to…

He didn't manage to finish the sentence.

* * *

Mike rushed to the thing he'd just felt – and he hit something warm and firm.

- Aha, I found you, bastard! – he roared, throwing himself in the direction of that thing. – Now you'll regret that you stole him! I'll make you bring him back!

The thing attacked back and Mike felt something like a fist as it hit him in the face.

- So you're gonna fight?

Mike attacked again and tried to catch that fist, but he couldn't as the thing was too fast.

* * *

Davy managed to protect his face and chose the right moment to throw himself on the thing that was attacking him cruelly. He fought it and he did his best to avoid being hit – but it was just shadow boxing as he couldn't even see whom he was fighting.

- Stop it! Stop! What have I done to you?

The thing pushed him, but he managed to stay on feet. He attacked back – and he felt something like a face. He hit the thing with his leg and tried to run away, but stumbled and fell on the floor. And somebody's legs squeezed his hips immediately – and he was under the shower of powerful strikes of invisible fists. He tried to protect his face, he tried to push that somebody away – but he couldn't. The power of the thing was much greater than his own, though he wasn't weak himself.

Somehow he managed to catch the hands of – whatever it was – and roll over it and take control of it. He hit it hard a few times before being fiercely thrown away – and caught again. He shrank as the same legs squeezed him. He made a last try – he stretched his both arms out to – maybe – find the neck of it, if it was really so human-like. But the thing caught his wrists and pressed them to his own chest. Davy shut his eyes, scared to death. He was sure that it would kill him – though he didn't know how. He clenched his fists, ready to attack if there was the opportunity, but he suddenly felt the hands holding his own – they could almost cover his whole fists.

* * *

Unable to finally believe it, Mike squeezed the little fists in his hands – and then stroked them slightly. They were the little strong wiry hands he had felt holding his nightgown, his shoulders and even his own hands. Mike stroked those fists until he felt them unclench and he just squeezed the little hands in his own, biting his lower lip so as not to cry with despair.

- Davy, you? Is that you, sunny?

He leaned forward.

* * *

The soft vibrations caressed Davy's face. He didn't dare to open his eyes, but he felt something familiar in those hands squeezing his own. Whose fingers could those be – so long and so tender?

* * *

Mike released Davy's one hand – and he immediately felt it push him away in fear.

- Davy, dear, dear Davy, it's me, it's me! Forgive me, my little one, forgive me!

Mike stroked the soft cheek – and no doubt that it was Davy's, he caressed that face he couldn't see, but could feel. He closed his eyes and he felt the thick eyebrows making a frown, a stubborn chin, eyes which were shut – in fear or in pain or in whatever. He found his hair – that soft chocolate hair, invisible but so beloved. Mike released Davy's other hand and put both his hands on the little man's cheeks.

- My little one…

* * *

Those vibrations were so warm Davy couldn't believe it. The hand caressing his face, examining it so lovingly was familiar and warm, but Davy couldn't be sure. Not opening his eyes – just not to see the emptiness over him – he put his hand on that one on his cheek. He touched the long fingers, one of them was soft and surely didn't move properly – Mike's crushed finger… Davy stroked that hand.

- Mike? Is that you?

He put his hand on the chest it was under – and that was Mike's chest, so lean and so firm and – so beloved. Davy moved his hand towards the shoulders – and wrapped his arm around them. He freed his other hand from under Mike's chest and reached to touch his face. And he did touch the warm skin, and he felt Mike's cheek – and his sideburn. Davy gasped and stroked that sideburn softly.

- God, Mike, that's you, that's you…

He ran his fingers through the waves of the hair – of Mike's hair – and pressed the man to his chest. He recognized him.

- Mike, dear… Mike, I'm sorry…

* * *

Mike wrapped his arms around Davy's neck and sat up, helping the little one. The vibrations were caressing his ear – the little man was whispering something, but Mike couldn't hear.

- What, what do you want to tell me?

Mike stroked Davy's back, not able to stop his tears.

- My little one… what have I done?

He ran his fingers through Davy's hair and pressed the little one to himself like a child.

- I told you nobody would take me from you. And what have I done! My little one, sorry, sorry…

* * *

Davy freed himself a little from Mike's arms. He couldn't see the man, he could just feel him, his warmth, his body against Davy's own. His arms around Davy's shoulders. Davy put his hands on Mike's cheeks and stroked his skin with his thumbs. He felt the corners of Mike's lips – he was saying something, but stopped immediately. Davy moved closer to Mike and softly caressed Mike's nose with his own. He put his finger under Mike's nose – and fell something wet. He looked at his finger – it was red. On his finger Mike's blood became visible. But his body touching Davy's own didn't.

- You're bleeding, - Davy whispered, putting his hand back on Mike's cheek. – And it's all my fault.

He didn't know what to do and Mike couldn't see him any way. Davy bit his lower lip. He didn't know why his heart was hitting his ribs so desperately from inside. It was shouting to him: 'Do it, do it!' And Davy couldn't resist. He pressed as close as he could to Mike, took a deep breath – and touched Mike's lips softly with his own…

* * *

At first Mike just didn't understand what was going on. He felt soft warmth on his lips and it was like a little corner of heaven. Then he suddenly understood what was going on – and his first urge was to break away from Davy. But he listened to his heart – and it was beating so fast, and his abdomen was filled with that strange warmth pouring from his chest down inside him - and just pressed his lips a little bit closer to Davy's. And this way they sat for a few moments, scared of what they were doing – and in the seventh heaven with pleasure, overwhelmed by that feeling of each other so close – and not daring to make the kiss any deeper.

Finally Davy leaned away a little, just to separate their lips, yet touching Mike's nose slightly with his own and opened his eyes – and met a stare of Mike's tea-coloured eyes. They were never so close before and Davy lost his breath. Mike was looking at him in surprise – but Davy could see what a pleasure it was to Mike. He was surely glad it brought joy not only to his little world, but still…

- What are we doing? – he asked quietly with a smile.

Mike didn't answer. He licked his lips and smiled back, embarrassedly and happily, and embarrassedly even more because that happiness was easily seen. He moved closer to Davy – and at the same moment Davy leaned back.

- What?

- Nothing…

Mike released Davy and put the hands on his knees, not looking at the little one. And Davy felt a sudden urge to knock everything off and just hug him, press him close – and do that again, repeat that kiss, and maybe go a little further, just a little, just a bit…

- You know… in the room where I was it was warm, - Davy remarked with something like fault in his voice.

- You're the lucky one all the way, - Mike answered quietly, still staring at his knees.

- I hope you… don't mind what I… did…

- No-no, - Mike quickly reassured. – It was… okay, really. It was okay.

_It was even more okay than you may think, my dear. It was much more than just okay, but I'm glad you'll never know._

Mike sighed, smiled ashamedly and rose.

- If only you will forgive me.

- For what?

- Look at yourself in the mirror. I bet if you take those pajamas off, you'll see more. Now I brightened you up well!

- Ah, that… first you go wash your face, I did an even better job!

- I'm sorry…

- Wrong answer. _I_ am sorry. And we're friends. If to believe the old saying, we're now even more friends, - Davy said and bit his tongue.

Mike smiled with a corner of his lips. _How I wish we now were more than just friends! The fight coulda made us more friends, but could that kiss make us just a little more lovers, forgive me if it sounds inappropriate? Eh, who'll answer…_

* * *

In the mirror a pale young man with blood under his nose and deep wounds on his lower lip and left cheekbone looked at Mike bitterly and exhaustedly. Davy really had done a good job! Mike washed his face with cold water and when he looked at himself in the mirror again, he happily noticed his nose wasn't broken. _Thanks, Davy, you were kind enough… my little one. Oh gosh how I love you, and what really a coward I am! You kissed me – and I still think that my love is too true to utter!_

Davy threw away the nightgown, sat down on Mike's bed and buried his face in his hands. The gorgeous feeling of Mike on his lips was gone – and some unpleasant emptiness appeared._ No, you're not a Mike-addict, stop it now!_ But he couldn't. It was okay. _Just don't think too much of that 'okay'! You both were desperate and you – just – finally found one another._ Davy sighed. That kiss made them visible to one another – and they were both in the same room, and they could hear each other's voice again. Did that mean anything? Could that be a lesson to learn?

- Davy?

Davy raised his head. Mike knelt down near his feet and looked up at him – he was visibly worried.

- You okay?

Davy looked away. Mike took Davy's wrists in his hands. Davy looked at him agitatedly – and met endless tea-coloured kindness and tenderness. Mike's hands moved to Davy's own and the next moment his fingers were between Davy's. Mike was looking at him not saying a word – the words weren't needed. They recognized each other without words, they felt one another. They looked in each other's eyes and understood more than they could understand in words.

Davy slid down on the floor and freed his hands from Mike's. He nearly felt the man's glance on his body, but he didn't mind. He moved closer to Mike and put the hands on his shoulders. Mike didn't move. He probably didn't know what to do, as well as Davy. The little one hugged Mike and buried his nose in Mike's soft white collar. Mike's hands wrapped around his almost naked body. Mike stroked his back as only he could do it and Davy felt that he could trust him in everything, that he could tell him the most intimate secrets…

But he wanted just to stand on his knees surrounded by Mike's warmth and scent, simply – surrounded by Mike.

'Now you are my warm corner.'

_Yes, Mike, you are._


	9. Awake

A/N: I hope you like this one. And the time will be stated for our two to gain all the courage… enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9. Awake.**

- Mike! Mike, wake up!

Mike mumbled something barely understandable even to himself and tried to shrug off the hand away from his shoulder. But that hand just kept squeezing and shook Mike fiercely.

- Wake up, wake up! Mike!

- Five more minutes-phhhh…

- Mike, it's me! It's me Davy! Wake up! Come on!

Mike forced himself to open his eyes – and gasped and sat up on the bed. Davy grasped at his shoulders and pressed his face to Mike's back – he always did that when he was scared.

- Mike… what are we gonna do?

But Mike was speechless. He was staring at the floor unable to say a word because it was covered by the wall biters – again! But that time they were crawling on the bed, their claws were ripping the sheets, their teeth clanked so close to the two young men clinging to each other in the middle of the bed.

- What are we to do?.. – Davy whispered in despair. – This time they're going to kill us… too many… too many, Mike…

Mike bit into his own lip and sat silent. He needed to think, but that was impossible as a whole lot of monsters was trying to attack them and he felt Davy's warm presence so close to his back.

The next moment Davy slid his hands under Mike's arms and held him under his breast, pressing close. Mike felt his heartbeat again – and felt like drowning. He wanted to say something, but Davy wouldn't let him open his mouth.

- Mike, - he whispered anxiously, - Mike, say it, please! You know what can help us…

His words were barely audible, so Mike turned his head a little so that Davy could reach his ear – and the warm wet breath burned his ear.

- Say it, - Davy begged in despair. – Nothing else can stop them! I'd say it myself but you know it all would be in vain! Mike, if you can… Mike…

Mike swallowed hard. For a moment – for just a moment – he doubted. Maybe he really should say it – and stop that all nightmare? Maybe he should try and save them both? For Davy's sake, just for him… maybe he should do it in the hope that Davy loved him too?

But he threw that thought away. No way. He – just – can't. He'd do anything for Davy except for saying those three words. In fact, they could be any three words, like 'go my way', 'follow your heart' or 'help me please'. All the words Mike never dared say seemed at that moment so easy. Who, who chose those three words?

I.

Love.

You.

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He longed to say it. But he couldn't. He knew too much. He felt too much. He couldn't.

He shook his head slowly. He expected that the little one would pull away, shout something bitter in his face… but Davy only pressed closer to his back and put his head on Mike's shoulder. But then he suddenly gasped and his lips touched Mike's ear again as he whispered:

- Mike, I know what to do then! We should kiss, ha? Remember how we were together again when I kissed you? We just have to do it and they will run away! Mike, please! It wasn't so difficult, was it?

Mike remembered how he kissed Davy's fists and made the wall biters run away. Perhaps there was really something like the power of a kiss?

Mike remembered the soft warmth on his lips – and he immediately knew he wouldn't survive another piece of heaven in his heart. His heart was too little and the heaven was too big, even the littlest pieces of it could make his heart explode.

He shook his head slowly. No. Davy put his head back on Mike's shoulder and Mike felt guilty. He should have forced himself.

_Oh coward!_

Suddenly a thought flashed in his mind. He rose and stood up on the bed. Davy followed him, staring at him in hope, and Mike embraced his shoulders. He looked at the monsters that suddenly stopped moving and looked up at him.

- Listen! – he said, stretching his free arm out and down to the creatures. – I don't know what you want from us. Who's your leader?

The thick sea of creatures started moving again and they finally left a little circular space right under the bed. The largest wall biter crawled out of the herd and put its front legs on the bed. Mike could feel the evil stare of its blind forehead. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pressed Davy close – for reassurance – and said:

- Hey you. What do you want?

The monster tilted his head a little, keeping Mike under its blind stare. Mike looked at the monster with disgust and fright, trying his best not to let it show. The monster definitely wanted something, but it behaved as if Mike already knew it.

- …So you want me to say it.

The wall biter bared its teeth in a terrifying smile. It must've meant 'yes'.

- But you know I can't.

The monster kept 'smiling'. It knew, it knew everything.

- What if I don't say it?

The leader tilted his head to the direction of the herd.

- They'll kill us? – Mike asked quietly, his heart pounding. Davy's arm was around his waist and the little one's fingers dug painfully into Mike's body. The wall biter smiled again, even more disgustingly. Mike swallowed.

- And if I say, you'll go away and never come back.

The monster roared quietly, keeping its 'smile'. Mike took a deep breath.

- Listen. Will you give us some time? Like, three days? Or, maybe, four? Just leave and don't bother us and then come for what you want.

The wall biter's disgusting smile disappeared. It put its front legs back on the floor and made two steps back and then hit the floor with its tail twice.

- What?

The monster hit the floor again – twice.

- Two? Two what? Two days?

It bared its teeth in that same frightening smile. The blind forehead looked at Mike mockingly. Davy's fingers dug even deeper into his ribs. Mike took another breath.

- Do you want anything in exchange?

The wall biter approached the bed and put its front legs on it again.

- And what in the world does that mean?

The monster made an absolutely human move with its head as if asking Mike to lean down. Mike took a deep breath and left Davy. He felt the strong fingers not letting him go, but he stroked Davy's hand and the little one slowly released him. Mike knelt down on the bed, then got on all fours. His face was just a few centimetres away from the wall biter's. Mike felt its smell – a smell of the hot coals. Suddenly something dark flashed in front of his eyes – and the next moment his nightgown was painfully ripped away from him. The monster threw it to the others. Mike backed quickly, but the wall biter was looking blindly and calmly right in his eyes. Mike rose quickly and made a step backwards.

- Okay… don't know what that was for, but just – okay. And will you leave us for these two days? Like, leave and not bother?

The wall biter's smile faded. It tilted its head a little to look at Mike strangely, something like: 'Anything else, idiot?' And then it just turned away – and all the wall biters were magically not there any more…

* * *

Mike stood stiff for just a moment, and then he just gasped and his legs gave way. He knelt down right on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He was so terribly exhausted, and he was shaking.  
Warm hands softly took Mike's own off his face. Mike looked at Davy weakly.

- You okay?

- A-ah…

- Mike…

Davy tapped his cheeks. Mike shook his head and swallowed.

- Yeah, I…

- You all right?

- 'Course…

The next moment Mike was embraced by a little warm creature.

- Mike, you're… I don't know how to thank you! – Davy said quietly and passionately. –You're the greatest in the world! Listen, I… I just don't know what to say.

- Then close your mouth, - Mike managed, hugging him. – The scientists haven't yet proved I'm the greatest.

- Oh you… you still can make jokes!

- I can't, - Mike said simply, rubbing his cheek against Davy's. – It's true. My little one, I'm so exhausted, let's just lie down and sleep…

Davy released him quickly and, embracing his head softly, helped it right to the pillow. Being honest with himself, he'd gladly have put his head on Mike's chest. But he kept himself from doing it.

He was about to slide under the blanket on his side of bed when Mike suddenly caught his wrist.

- Hey. Now what's that?

- What?

- Look at your arm.

Davy glanced briefly at it – and gasped. There were four deep wounds on his arm and they were still bleeding. Mike sat up.

- Now you tell me. What. Is. This?

Davy bit his lower lip and looked down.

- I wouldn't really have woken you up if one of them didn't… didn't bite me…

- Bite… I think you were tasty, it nearly bit your hand off! – Mike said reproachfully. Davy hunched his shoulders. Mike released his wrist and stood up with a sigh. He headed somewhere, Davy didn't raise his head to look.

- Let see what we have. The leftovers of my pajamas, I think they'll make a great handmade bandage. And you can stop looking so ashamed, you're forgiven. Should've told me, though… the big man…

- You keep joking…

Mike sat down on the bed and took Davy's chin between his finger and his thumb.

- Never. Come on, I'm not your father, am I?

Davy raised his head. Mike winked at him and smiled. Davy looked down smiling back almost shyly.

- You're nearly better…

Mike gave a short laugh, his hand released Davy's chin and he tore a long strip off what once was his nightgown.

- Knock it off, babe. Give me your hand.

Davy watched Mike's dexterous hands bandaging his arm and smiled quietly to himself.

- Okay now. You're done, - and as Davy looked up again, Mike winked at him once more.

* * *

They'd been lying on the bed for quite a while, both staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. Finally Davy broke the silence.

- Mike. You sleeping?

- M-m.

- Tell me… why can't you?

He heard Mike turn on his side of the bed.

- Why can't I what?

- Say it.

Mike sighed. He was silent for quite a while, then finally said:

- I'm not a queer, you know.

- I know. Neither am I, if you wanna… if you were wondering.

- And I just think it all went too far.

- Too far how?

- Oh come on, you _know_ how!

Davy sighed.

- Does it bother you so much? I mean the kiss. It was just a little over-despair. What's more, you seemed to enjoy it.

- Oh shut up!

Mike groaned; Davy saw his sharp elbows as he covered his face with his hands.

- I did, - Mike said after quite a pause. – And _that's_ what bothers me.

- But nobody forced you to do it again, - Davy reminded him. – Just forget about it. Look at Peter – he doesn't care at all, seems to me!

- I'd be glad to _look_ at Peter. But all I have to look at is you.

- Oh sorry.

Mike breathed in and out.

- I'm not complaining.

- No, no, it's okay.

- Sorry. I'm just tired of sitting here not able to do anything really useful. Didn't mean to offend you, you're a great thing to watch… really.

- And you're a great thing to feel, - Davy said and bit his tongue.

- Really? – Mike asked strangely.

Davy just sighed.

- No, I mean – really? – Mike asked again, and Davy heard something like a hope in his voice.

- Really, - he managed. – I know how it will bother you, but you're nice.

Mike gave a short quiet laugh.

- Oh my little one… you say things… - he didn't finish.

- What things?

Mike took a deep breath.

- You know, I can't just say it once – and forget, - he said thoughtfully. – It's not only that _you_ will never forgive me, I will never forgive myself! If I say something, I have to live it.

- I don't mind if you forget, - Davy lied without hesitation.

- _I mind_, - Mike said and it closed Davy's mouth.

They were silent again – Davy didn't want to say any more wrong things and Mike was deep in thought. Finally Mike said:

- No, really. I'm between, so to say, the frying pan and the fire. If I say it, I'll have to live it – and I'm not gay, as I mentioned! – he snorted. – And if I don't, we'll both die, and the last thing I want is to be the reason for your death.

- I know, - Davy said quietly. – You know, you can say it simply – you just don't want me to die. Ever. I know, Mikey, don't even try to object. Otherwise you wouldn't sacrifice everything all the time.

- You know, - Mike said after quite a pause, - the worst thing is that you're right.

- Why the worst?

- The best. I don't know what's wrong with me, baby. But it's definitely something wrong. I need to fix it.

- All you need is to say it, - Davy stated simply. – But as it seems to me now, you won't.

- Let's see, - Mike answered lazily, turning his back to Davy. – Good night, sunny. Wake me up if anything is wrong again.

- Yes, - Davy answered succinctly before turning his back to Mike and pretending to fall asleep. But as soon as he heard Mike's breath becoming even, he moved a little closer to _his_ – he dared to think that he was his – big man.

- You know, - he whispered, - I might be as normal as you are, but if you don't say it, I will!

And he pressed his back to Mike's, made himself comfortable on the pillow and greeted Morpheus with a smile.


	10. Guided

A/N: As I complicate things greatly… I know I'm doing it, but I hope it's okay.

This one is huge, I know. We're going actively towards the end, but there are a lot of things to happen. This chapter is full, I thought of making it not one chapter, but who cares, after all? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10. Guided.**

Mike woke up to the bright electric light. He tried to open his eyes – and shut them immediately, wincing. Endless white thickness cut his eyes, it tried fiercely to climb under his eyelids and Mike had to protect his face with his arms. He groaned.

- Davy, - he managed hoarsely, - what's going on here?

There was no answer.

- Dave! – he called. In fact, Davy could be still asleep. – Da-ave… wake u-up…

Silence. Mike reached his hand behind him, then in front of him. Emptiness. He sniffed. Protecting his eyes with both hands, he sat up and looked around through the tiniest slits between his eyelids… and dropped his hands and gasped. He examined the bed, he ran his hand across Davy's pillow – in case the little one had become invisible again. Nothing. Davy wasn't there, his side of bed was cold. Mike pressed the little one's pillow to his breast – and smelled the beloved scent.

- Mike… Mike…

The little voice called from somewhere – and Mike jerked his head. It was that voice he adored and feared the most. Davy called him. Mike looked around, almost frightened.

- Davy? Sunny, where are you?

The call repeated, so quiet – but Mike would go anywhere if the little man he promised himself to called him.

- Davy, I'm coming! – he exhaled, quickly getting up. The cold floor stung his bare feet, but Mike didn't care.

He was in a long black corridor. Their bed was at the beginning of it under the bright floodlight and the end of it was invisible somewhere far ahead. Music was playing somewhere far away – Frank Sinatra or João Gilberto, something old and familiar, but barely audible. Mike went slowly along the corridor – and stopped when a door floated out of the darkness right in front of him.

- Mike…

The call was a little bit louder. Mike stepped towards the door, unsure. The call repeated and he took the door handle confidently.

* * *

- Mike! Mike wake up!

Davy caressed Mike's pale face, calling for the hundredth time. He knew that nothing would happen. When he woke up, Mike was already lying in bed like that – fully dressed, pale and breathing once a minute. His pulse was weak, but he was alive. Davy could only wonder what had happened while he was sleeping. He tried to wake Mike up, but nothing helped. So Davy got dressed and sat up near Mike – he didn't even dare to _think_ 'Mike's body' – to wait.

- God, what's wrong with you?

Davy leaned down to Mike and touched the pale cheek with his little nose. Then he lied down and put his head on Mike's breast. He heard his heart beat slowly and weakly.

- Don't even think of dying, you hear me? – he whispered, stroking Mike's breast softly. – I won't let you go so easily. Or I will follow you. Remember this before you try to die.

Mike took a deep breath – and a cold hand squeezed Davy's heart. He sat up again, because he knew that if he stayed like that the little beating something in his breast would break. He rubbed his eyes with his hands to calm down – and when he opened his eyes the room was dark and the transparent blue figure of a naked young man was sitting on the bed near him.

Davy moved a little backwards and found Mike's hand to squeeze it. He didn't know whom he wanted to reassure. The boy moved towards Davy at the same moment. A smile was on his face, but Davy didn't like it. The boy was beautiful - he wouldn't say 'handsome', it sounded too human for that blue transparent ghost – but his beauty was cold and dead. He reached to touch Davy's shoulder – and Davy jerked it away. The boy's hand _slid throug_h his shirt and touched his bare skin. The touch was painful and cold.

- Don't be afraid, - the young man said in a deep wonderful voice, stroking Davy's shoulder under his shirt. – I can't do anything to you unless you ask for it yourself. How are you?

- Don't touch me, - Davy managed hoarsely.

The boy smiled at him softer and moved even closer. He embraced Davy and whispered:

- Listen. I'll tell you a secret. You're alone with me. Michael's dead. Nobody will come to help you. Nobody will hug you. Nobody will give you any warmth.

- He's _not_ dead, - Davy said fiercely, trying to push the guy away. But the disgustingly tender embrace became only tighter.

- If he's not yet, he will be soon, - he whispered as his hands ran down Davy's body.

It was creepy – the guy's hands seeping through the shirt and touching his skin. Davy tried to free himself, but the guy only smiled at him. Davy felt a cold hand on his breast, right over his heart. The boy's fingers were caressing his body, his other hand was stroking Davy's back – but it wasn't at all pleasant. Davy turned his face away as the boy moved too close.

- Who are you? – he asked quietly.

- My name is Despair, - the young man whispered in his ear. His hands became more confident stroking Davy's body and trying to get where nobody was allowed to get. – Come to my arms, David, I'll take you from here. Michael is not with you any more, and I know what you feel… but you will never look in his eyes again, you will never feel him touch you, you will never be with him… come here, in my arms you'll have everything Michael can't give you. I know how sorry you feel for yourself, how you want to be loved… Michael betrayed you… he won't love you… he'll die soon…

Davy shook his head. The boy's words enveloped him like a spider's web. For a moment he even believed him. But Davy forced himself to think of Mike. He remembered Mike's living, beating warmth – it was so much more pleasant than the ghost's cold caress! Davy's heart hit his ribs – he loved Mike, he loved him so much he would follow him – anywhere he goes. Davy put a hand in the middle of Despair's chest and looked in his eyes.

- Get off, - he said firmly. – Mike didn't betray me – and you will, as soon as you can.

- Who told you this? – Despair said with pain in his voice. – Don't hurt me. Just kiss me, David, and I'll take you where you will be praised! I'll be yours forever and I'll never leave you like Michael did. I will never hurt you like Michael did. I will love you all the time.

The words were hypnotizing. But Davy shook his head.

- No, - he said firmly. – Go away. I'll stay here with Mike. I'll never leave him, no matter what.

Despair sighed and got up, releasing Davy at last.

- You got Faith, - he said sadly. – I can do nothing here. With Faith you will never need me. You'll regret it, David, I promise you'll regret it.

- Let me regret. But I'll be with Mike.

Despair sighed.

- I can't fight your Faith, - he said. – If she's on your side, I give up. Goodbye.

- Farewell, - Davy said firmly.

And the darkness slowly lifted off the walls and the furniture, leaving just the room. Only then Davy felt his heart pound in his throat. He rushed to Mike and hugged him, held him tight and pressed close to his body.

- Mikey, Mike, - he whispered. – Don't leave me, don't. I'll be with you, but don't _you_ leave me, please, please!

Mike took a deep breath again and Davy felt his warmth. Mike was warm, he was there, he was alive. Who knew what Davy's childhood monsters were about to do with him…

* * *

The room was dark. Mike only heard the door click close after him and then silence surrounded him. He tried to run back – but he couldn't even see himself. The darkness was thick and it covered everything.

- Davy, I love you, - the voice suddenly said. Mike started – it was so unexpected, so loud, the voice was coming from everywhere and from inside his head at once. It was a terrible feeling. And, what's more the voice was so familiar…

In fright Mike understood that it was _his_ voice…

- You know, when I found out that love could save you, I thought a lot about what love was, - Mike's own voice went on. – And suddenly I realized that love is not when people are together. Love is when people are one. Two become one. Love is when the worst thing you fear in death is not stopping existing, but stopping being there for somebody else.

So he'd said it. He had said it once, but he couldn't say it again, right?

- You know, I don't believe in death forever, I think that something anyway will stay after I die – my soul, I think that's a right word. But as long as we breathe we're not only souls. And sometimes we need a little bodily reassurance that we exist. A touch. A look. Some motion, something to do for someone else. And that's what I found out I fear the most in death – to be lost for you.

Mike frowned. Yes, he'd said all that, but it was a moment of utter despair! Yes, of utter despair and pain, and in fact he just didn't want to lose Davy, that's all! Davy was like a brother to him, yes!

- Listen, little one, - Mike's voice said, that time a little louder, - you're more than a brother to me. I don't even know who you are, but I have something for you. I think – no, I'm sure! – that it's what's called love.

- What do you wanna show me? – Mike shouted. – You wanna now make me argue with myself?

- Davy. Baby. My little one, - his own voice answered, so tenderly and bitterly. – I'm leaving. You can catch my hand or let me go. Whatever you do – be happy. Tell Micky and Peter to be. Live on. Please. For me.

Mike listened to the echo of the words as it faded in the darkness and understanding slowly came to him. He'd _said it all already_. He'd _admitted_ it. He _did _love. And he had been lying to himself telling himself he was not a queer, that he was not – whatever! He was such a coward…

- But I have a reason to be a coward! – Mike shouted in a desperate attempt to protect himself. – Davy doesn't love me! You hear me? He doesn't!

- You might be a lamppost that plays smart all the time, but, you know, you're the best lamppost I ever knew.

Mike covered his face with his hands.

- He said that just because he was grateful! – he tried again, even more fiercely.

- In this moment _you_ are my warm corner. Would you mind?

The voices were playing with him. They were taunting him, like, 'You say!'

- It's _not_ what it seems!

- It's a vow…

- It's _not_!

- I'm yours…

- _NOT_!

And the next moment something hit Mike in the chest hard, he choked with pain – and he hit the floor, and another strike hurt his heart, and another. Something was seemingly telling him: 'That's what you get if you resist! That's what you get!' and at the same time it seemed like Mike was beating himself, he was hurting his own soul.

Mike tried to protect himself – but he couldn't do anything. He gasped just once – and passed out…

* * *

A strange sound woke Davy up. He raised his head and looked around. Then quickly sat up and braced himself up, ready to fight anything that would dare to come. The darkness filled the room like a mist – transparent blackness, so terribly familiar. Davy looked around cautiously. He expected anything – but not what he saw.

A naked woman came out of the darkness. She looked young, but Davy wouldn't dare to call her a girl. She was mature, she knew a lot… and she could do a lot. Her eyes were so cold. She didn't know mercy. Shocked, Davy examined her slim body, green and transparent. But what surprised Davy the most in her nudity was that she wasn't made for a man's desire. She was solely for herself, and she was enough for herself. She stopped for a moment – and sat down at Davy's feet.

- How are you? – she asked, and her voice was the finest contralto.

Davy sniffed.

- Better than you may have thought! – he answered courageously, though his insides curled into a little ball of worry.

- I see, - she said calmly. – But worse than you are trying to persuade yourself to be.

- How'd you know? – Davy asked quite mockingly.

- You're alone with me, - she said. – And I'm not a human, so you can now consider me a hallucination.

- Great. What else?

She smiled slightly.

- You're trying so desperately to seem strong.

Davy didn't answer, he just looked her right in the eye. He waited for her next phrase. She tilted her head slightly.

- So you won't object?

- And is there any use?

She shrugged.

- I don't know. But maybe if you object you'll feel better.

- I won't lose my nerve to _you_, - Davy said angrily. – You're annoying, do what you want and _please_ hurry up, will you? Bet you're something like Despair and came to seduce me. All I can say then is – get off! You won't do anything to me. I'll be with Mike.

- Do I look like someone who came to seduce you? – she asked.

- You look more as if you came to seduce yourself, - Davy snarled.

- Well, on some point you're right, - she sighed. – Despair is so unprofessional, uh! He lives on personal feelings. He likes you, you fool! No, he wants you. Don't think we're made of stone, we can feel, too. and Despair feels something towards you.

- I don't need his feelings.

- That's why he's gone. First of all, he wouldn't give you love. Love is not on our side. But sometimes passion is quite enough. Believe me, you'd never regret if you came with him. You know, Despair easily seduces the weaker ones… and not so long ago our master was pretty sure he'd seduce you easily. I wonder what made you so strong.

- Guess!

- Well, Despair said you have Faith in your army. I can see a huge army behind you, but I wonder where – and when – you got it. And I also would like to know if you have anything to fight me.

- How in the world are you connected to the wall biters?

- Why are you asking? – she squinted.

- Because it was they who locked us in here.

- But you don't think it was their initiative, do you?

- What do you mean? – Davy narrowed his eyes.

- Who are the wall biters? You saw them. They're animals. Trained animals. In fact, you know, their name is Childhood Nightmares. But the one who asked them to do what they're doing now is much mightier. Our master… - she smiled. – But now he's losing patience. You know, he sent me first of all to tell you: if you don't say what you must tonight by midnight, you'll be killed. He'll send all his army – and Childhood Nightmares are the weakest, believe me.

Davy swallowed hard.

- But if you don't want to admit your love I have another option for you.

- What is it? – Davy asked, already suspecting that it was something like Despair's proposal.

- Come with me, - she said softly. – I'll bring you to our master. He likes you. You know, he's not a demon, nothing like that. He's just our master. He has his army. And you can give up yours, I promise, and nothing will happen to you.

She smiled.

- Now you're lonely. Michael will die soon, his hours are numbered. With each little victory he adds himself a little time, but that's no use. You're lonely, David. Michael won't hug you again - and you don't want anybody other in your arms, do you? You won't be able to kiss him – I know you dream about it. He's just a body. His soul is far away and our master will take care of it. He won't let it come back, David. You'll never see your Mike again. Never ever. You can believe me.

Davy swallowed hard again, but he didn't look away.

- Tell me where Mike will be and I'll come to him, - he said quietly. – I won't come with you. But I'll come after him. I'll follow him. It's okay if I have to die… but I won't leave him.

- Are you sure? – she asked, standing up.

- Absolutely.

- You won't be able to follow him, - she said, sitting on the bed and embracing Davy's shoulders. Thank goodness she couldn't reach his bare skin, but Davy could feel how cold she was. – The place where Michael is going is for Michael only. Our master is gonna be the judge in the court where Michael's destiny will be chosen. And your place is for you only. You won't be together.

- But you said we'd have a chance to say… - Davy said, leaning back from her.

- Well, you'll surely have, - she said with a smile. – But it is useless. You won't say it anyway. Or even if you do, Michael won't.

- Why're you so sure?

She shrugged.

- I know. Master told me a lot. David, I'll give you one last chance to come with me. Just think: Michael is no longer with you. He'll never return since he will never say what he has to say. And with me you can be a servant of our master. It's wonderful, David. We have one place vacant – Hatred died in one of the fights with you and Michael. Remember when you told him he wore masks? In that fight you killed Hatred. You could take his place. It's a good place, by the way. You will never be alone…

- No, - Davy said firmly, pushing her away. – I want to be with Mike, I'm telling you. And I'll find a way to follow him. You'll see.

- Okay, - she shrugged. – You've tried to beat me with the most ridiculous warrior of yours – Attachment. And you've made it. I have to go. See you, David.

- What's your name? – Davy called as she rose. – Just so I know who's the chick that couldn't make me come with her.

She looked back at him.

- Well, you know, I have more than one thing to do for our master… but in fact… when we meet again in the places where you're gonna suffer – call me Loneliness.

And she disappeared with the darkness.

* * *

Mike opened his eyes slowly and winced. The corridor was dimly lit with a faraway spotlight over the bed he woke up in. His chest hurt. He sat up and groaned. The body was filled with pain. But he didn't allow himself to feel self-pity. He stood up and limped a few steps forward and only then noticed that the corridor changed somehow. He looked back – and saw an empty door frame. He passed through one door. But how many of them were still in front of him?

He limped forward, quietly cursing the cold floor and the painful heavy light of a spotlight behind his back, hurting body of his own and the way he had to go. Every step was hard to take. But Mike hurried himself onwards with a thought of Davy. Only that little thought kept him on feet.

He moved through the corridor – a limping ghost in a nightgown. And his head was filled with Davy. He thought of the door he had passed through. About the voices. About the words. That wasn't for nothing. Whoever was there, he wanted to tell Mike something. Wanted to remind him. But why?

As Mike limped on and on his pain slowly faded and the memories returned. He remembered all the words of the voices of his own and of Davy's. He remembered everything that was in the black room clearly and his head filled with doubts. But he didn't dare to fight them. He decided to just let the one who had decided to guide him do what he wanted to.

As he walked, thoughts filled his head and overflowed and poured down his body. Okay, he thought. He had been reminded of all that for some reason. He'd been reminded that he had already admitted his love, that he had already said what love was – and, clearly, he was meant to understand that he returned to that same old stereotype. Foolish stamp of 'movie' love. Love, as he himself explained it, was a feeling for which the whole life was too short. It was the feeling which was the meaning of life and was over life and death and everything. That was the love which never could be too true to utter, it could be only not true enough. Or it could be true and then it became a whole life to live…

Mike straightened a bit as he walked and soon he saw another door in front of him. He reached it and stopped. He leaned on it to calm down a bit. He had to prepare. He had to roll with the flow. He had to obey the one guiding him. He had to pass through that door…

Mike straightened at last, breathing evenly. Take the doorknob. Be confident. Be calm. Open the door…

Behind the door it was as dark as behind the previous one. The music was a bit louder – he could hear the voice, it must've been João Gilberto. Mike closed his eyes – and at that very moment a warm wet breath caressed his ear, his cheek, tender arms embraced him…

Mike opened his eyes suddenly – and the feeling disappeared immediately. Davy was only a hallucination, another game somebody had prepared for Mike. He closed his eyes again and waited without a move, only breathing. The arms embraced him again, stroked his back, he felt a head on his shoulder and hair near his neck and cheek. Mike tried to embrace the imagined little one – but as soon as he was about to touch his back, as soon as he prepared for that feeling – everything disappeared again.

Mike smiled. He needed to wait some more before the feeling returned. That time the little one's body was so close to Mike's own he could feel the beating warmth radiating from him – but he didn't hug Mike. The little wiry hands caressed his cheeks tenderly and then Mike felt a pressure of soft warm lips on his own…

And his heart pounded in his throat, and he pushed the invisible little one away, but there was nothing but a ghost – and he fell on the floor squeezing his temples. He could stand anything, but not that minute of heaven. That was something so intimate, deeply his, he couldn't let anyone imitate it for him.

He lay down on the floor with his eyes closed. He had to calm down. But as soon as his breath became even again he felt a kiss on the cheek – that same, which was the best thanks for his sacrifice…

Mike moaned quietly and covered his face with his hands. _No_, he begged in his thoughts, _no, don't. It can't be true, why to hurt me? You can't get too deep in me, no, please don't. You can't touch it, it's something my personal, my own! Listen, please! I can't give that kiss to anybody!_

All the pain of his was suddenly far away. Warm waves of the ocean caressed him.

'You – The Unwritten and The Undrawn. Hear me call. Hear me whisper. I know you can'…

Davy's voice turned into a quiet murmur of waves kissing the shore – and Mike's self. He was lying naked and endless listening to the warm waves feeling Davy's caress. The beloved beating warmth was so close to Mike's endless self... and he didn't want to be The Unwritten and The Undrawn. He wanted to be just Mike made of flesh and soul – to be able to caress back. He wanted to stay with Davy – at that moment he understood it perfectly.

And in that very moment everything disappeared. Mike opened his eyes – and the light of the faraway spotlight and the dark corridor was all he could see. But something warm stayed at the bottom of his heart. He started moving forward on that road. The one who guided him was satisfied and he gave Mike a little hint – that will to be with Davy. Mike sat up and sighed with a smile.

- Hold on, cowboy. I'm coming.

And he stood up confidently and went forward.

* * *

Davy wiped his wet eyes. He couldn't let himself cry because he was afraid that Despair or Loneliness could return and take him with them – or they could send somebody else. He sat curled up on the bed - a little ball of fear and pain. He was afraid to admit he would be even glad if somebody of those appeared to talk to him – they were terrible, but they were company. Davy reached carefully and slowly to touch Mike's shoulder.

- Mikey… Mike… - he called quietly. – You remember how you always came to me? And now you can't and I … I just can't live without you, Mike. I now understand it perfectly.

Mike took a breath. Davy moved closer to him.

- Listen, - he almost whispered. – I need you and you know it. But I know that there, where you are, you might need me, too. Mike, hold on there. I'll try to get to you, but I don't know how… hold on – and please, return. I'll be waiting for you. I'll always be waiting for you. You know you have me to hold on to. I will always be there…

The dark mist filled the room and Davy startled. He looked around, scared.

- Who's there?

No answer.

- Who are you?

- Hush, - the voice said right in his ear. The firm hands squeezed his shoulders – they were cold as death. Davy swallowed hard and bit his lower lip.

- Look at me, - the voice said disgustingly softly.

Davy turned slowly – and saw a young man. His eyes were large and so deep Davy quickly looked away. Their depth was empty.

- Who are you? – he asked, moving away. – I bet somebody from Loneliness and Despair's gang.

- Knock it off, - the boy said, putting an arm around Davy's shoulder. – I came because I'm worried about you. You're so scared and lonely, and desperate and all…

- No! – Davy exclaimed, trying to push the guy off. – I'm neither desperate!.. Nor Lonely!.. Hear me?

- Shhhh…

The boy pressed Davy close.

- I won't waste your time with a lot of useless talk. I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna suggest you a fast relief. My dear David, do you know what the easiest thing to make you feel better is?

Davy shook his head, still trying to free himself from the ghost's strong arms. But he just moved his lips closer to Davy's ear and whispered:

- Forget… forget, my dear. In my arms you'll forget everything – and I promise it will bring ease… forget Michael… forget your loneliness… forget your pain… forget that Michael was in your life, come with me! What's the use of remembering someone who will never return?

Davy listened to him and felt his memories slowly fade. He shook his head fiercely.

- No, no, I don't wanna…

- David, - the voice said firmly, - listen.

- No!

- Listen to me.

- I don't wanna forget! I don't wanna come with you! Get the heck off!

The boy's fingers squeezed Davy's.

- Why would you want to feel this pain? You secretly want to come with me, but you grasp at your Hope… what for, David? It's useless! Your Hope is empty, don't believe it! Michael will never be with you. Give up your stupid Hope. Hold my hand – that's all I ask. Forget everything. Let your suffering heart calm down. I know what you want.

And for a moment Davy doubted…

He thought of the great pain in his chest. It was eating him from inside. If more than one ghost said that Mike wouldn't return – maybe it was true? Maybe he'd never see him again alive and well? Maybe Mike would never hug Davy, or laugh – Davy dreamt of how they would be happy together and how they'd laugh together and hug each other and play, and be silly – together… tears filled his eyes, he bit his lower lip. The pain bit his heart hard – and little salty drops ran down his cheeks, leaving wet trails…

- David…

Davy covered his face with his hand. He saw the boy's hand move towards it – and he didn't want anybody to touch, to replace the memories of Mike's touches…

- David, stop, - the guy said, holding him tight. – Forget, I'll relieve you.

His hand squeezed Davy's fingers. Davy moved his hand a little, ready to catch the guy's – whatever to take away the pain! – and a sudden thought flashed in his mind and stung his heart. Mike's hand. How he wanted to catch it. How Mike was ready to hold his fingers. And how he _did_ hold them – later… he remembered Mike's soft, warm touches. And he understood immediately – he didn't want to go with the boy.

- No, - he said firmly, making his hand free. – I won't go. I'd better stay here with my pain – and with Mike. But I want you to do me a favour.

- What favour? – the guy asked. – Maybe if I do you will change your mind?

- I'm sure I won't, - Davy answered firmly. – Because I want to ask you to guide me where Mike is. I know that you know the place. Bring me there.

The guy grinned.

- I can't, - he said with a short laugh. – It's not my business to take you there. I'm Oblivion. I came to relieve you. But you wouldn't let me, so I go…

Davy caught Oblivion's wrist.

- No. You can bring me there, - he said firmly. – You can ask your so-called master.

Oblivion shook his head.

- It's not our zone. Somebody else took control of Michael. We can't get there, David.

Davy sighed and let Oblivion go. But the guy stopped before disappearing and looked back at Davy.

- You know, - he said thoughtfully and somehow sarcastically, - I'm glad that you needed two warriors of your army to fight me – Memory and Hope. I'm strong, David. Just think – you refused, and I'm so strong! David, you'd be a great warrior of ours! But you prefer another side… you prefer to command the army of the weaker ones – but how do you make them so strong all of a sudden? But it doesn't matter to me now. Goodbye, David. **Mon colonel**…

He grinned and winked, and he left Davy - stooped, hands dropped on his knees, holding tears of pain and love inside…

* * *

As Mike slowly went on and on through the empty corridor, the light faded. Everything was silent and his head was filled with thoughts. Why would the one guiding him encourage him? What did Mike do so right?

He recalled everything he'd thought when he felt the imitation of Davy's kisses – gorgeous imitation, but he couldn't stand it. He thought that it was so deeply his, so intimate he couldn't share it. Was it really something important?

And then the thought flashed in his mind: why would he care about these kisses?

If all he'd said about not being gay was true, he would have tried his best to forget all his feelings. He wouldn't want those kisses anyway, but the reason for it would be different. The reason would be not to remember how he enjoyed it. Only a queer would enjoy the things of such kind. He'd want to erase everything from his memory, he'd want to pretend everything was as usual.

But Mike wanted to keep the memories. No, not even that – he also wanted it to repeat again and again, not just to stay satisfied with memories, but to enjoy it again in real life…

_I'm a pervert. Is it what you wanted me to admit?_

Mike sighed. Nobody would answer. It was wrong even then, when he wanted just to _touch_ Davy, when he barely dared to _think_ he loved him. But as Mike went further, he waned more. It hurt Mike. It _did_ hurt him.

He didn't want to do anything wrong to Davy. He didn't want to offend him anyhow. He didn't want to make him embarrassed with his feelings. He didn't wanna _force_ him to love. Love could not be forced, as he knew.

He knew that Davy was attached to him – he really _knew_ it and understood it perfectly. But he didn't see feelings like his in that tender attraction. He saw something almost childish. Davy behaved like a little boy, he'd been listening to his heart all the time they'd been trapped – and it was purely understandable. He was passionate, but it wasn't what it might've sounded like. It was all his hot blood, his mad head. Mike sighed. If he only could be sure of one thing! He'd admit his love a thousand times.

- I'm a pervert, - he told the air. – I'd sell half my life for his one kiss. I'd sell three quarters to spend the last quarter with him and _being his_.

The air didn't answer. It must've raised its eyebrows.

- I damn want him near _always_! – Mike informed a little louder. His voice sounded terrible and squeaky. – I lied I'm a pervert I'm a queer!

He forced the words out of himself and they formed one straight line with no pause. And further in front of him he suddenly noticed the door. He ran towards it just to see what's behind it. All in all, maybe it'd prove to him that being a queer was nice! He giggled when he thought of it. Well, but, then again, he could expect anything!

He jerked the doorknob, ran in the room – and stopped.

The man on the back row turned to him and pressed his finger to his lips.

- Shhh… the movie is going to start right now! You'd better take your seat quickly. Yours is in the middle, you'll see.

Mike wanted to politely run away, but the door behind him had already disappeared. So he had no choice but head to the seat in the middle, cursing his humble nightgown.

The other seats appeared to be quite far away from Mike's. It should've made him suspicious, but strangely it didn't. The screen in front of him was filled with letters for a moment more – and then it just blinked and Mike saw the room. In surprise he recognized their upstairs bedroom. He looked around, but all the other spectators were just watching carefully.

Black and white back appeared suddenly on the side of the screen – and in less than a second Mike saw black and white himself in a black and white room. And the worst thing was that Davy – little Davy he wanted so much, the black and white Davy, almost naked, like black and white Mike himself – was kissing him passionately, pushing him towards the bed. And he, black and white Mike, was enjoying it, he kissed back just as eagerly, caressing the smooth beautiful body.

Mike looked around in fear and all he saw was the concerned faces of the spectators who were looking only at the screen not even blinking. Nobody said a word, everybody was watching them. Mike turned his face slowly to the screen, squinting and not really wanting to watch any longer.

Black and white Mike and Davy were laughing on the bed. The Davy tickled the Mike and they were hugging and caressing each other, and then they started a pillow fight occasionally interrupted with kisses and laughter. Mike watched it almost entranced. It was so beautiful – but he didn't want all those other people to watch it so eagerly.

Black and white Mike and Davy stopped their funny fight. They tangled on the bed, kissing passionately and pressing their almost naked bodies together. Their moves slowly grew less and less innocent. Black and white Davy laughed, letting the Mike do what he was doing…

- Hey you! Could you please stop staring at least here?

All the faces turned to Mike – and they were all the same face. A hundred masks of the middle-aged man from the seat in the back. Mike gasped.

- Young man, we're watching the movie. Don't spoil the evening, please, - one of the masks said in a squeaky voice.

- Yes, - another mask added, sounding like an old woman. – Your dreams are _utterly_ beautiful.

Everything was so puppet and harsh it made Mike wanna scream. He glanced at the screen – and covered his face with his hand. The Mike and the Davy were both naked already, their bodies were tangled beautifully on the white sheet…

But he couldn't run away as they were his own dreams – or dreams he dreamt to dream. He wouldn't dare to look at them closely ever before. He squeezed his temples with his hands, but it didn't help. Through the tears in his eyes, through all the shame and fear he saw it anyway – his most disgraceful dreams, his most gorgeous dreams… he watched the two sweat sweating himself, he bit his lips fiercely and licked the blood off.

The Mike and the Davy were completely satisfied at last. Real Mike was shaking, he felt as if that was he himself making love in front of those people, he cried and he covered his face with his hands, but he couldn't help but see. The Davy made himself comfortable with his head on the Mike's chest and whispered:

- I love you…

The Mike kissed him on the top of his black and white head and smiled. They closed their eyes, stroking each other lovingly. The letters crawled from somewhere under the screen and moved on across it. They didn't make any sense, they were just the alphabet.

The men with masks rose and applauded. And Mike curled up on his seat, burying his nose between his knees. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't deny they were his dreams because they were – though he killed them always in the beginning, he didn't let them show even inside his head. He didn't dare to watch them from the beginning to the end, but then he did and they looked gorgeous. But it felt so wrong, so wrong…

The 'cinema' slowly emptied. And then the black and white screen appeared again on the inner side of Mike's eyelids. He didn't even try to fight. He saw the Mike and the Davy kissing again – and then their main moment – and then he saw them sleeping. And it was so beautiful…

- May it be my secret, - Mike whispered. – Or may it be _our_ secret, if you let me… but not their movie… no…

* * *

Davy rose and headed slowly to the window. He limped because his leg was numb, but he didn't care. He stopped at the window and pressed his forehead to the cold glass – and looked outside, not looking at anything particularly. There was the beach, and the sun, and the warm waves caressing the shore, he knew. Davy looked outside their cage at the peaceful world outside, at freedom, so close – and so far, and so usual, and so desired – to the pain in chest…

There were some people playing in the waves and children running across the beach under the sun. Davy remembered Mike pressing his forehead to the glass right in the same way, crying. It was when he, Davy, had tried to play cold and careless. How he regretted that now! He'd be glad if Mike was there, even if he was to pretend to be cold and selfish arse and just to annoy. He only wanted to see Mike alive and well. He wanted to look into his eyes. He wanted to say 'forgive me'. He wanted to press him close and feel him hug back. He wanted to kiss him – he did! And he wanted to say 'I love you'. He didn't expect to hear the same back. He just wanted to tell Mike. He wanted to be true to Mike. He wanted to reveal all his secrets, all the most intimate parts of his soul – of his everything – he wanted to show them only to Mike…

- Peaceful view, isn't it?

Davy turned his head immediately to the voice. The naked young girl stood near the window right beside him looking at the world outside. She didn't remind him of Loneliness even a little bit – she was completely different. She looked like a teenager while Loneliness had looked like a mature woman, her hair was curly, her nose was upturned in the most stubborn, naughty and childish way. And what's more, her slim naked body had a little reddish glow.

His first urge was to ask 'who the hell are you?', but Davy knew she wouldn't answer. He just moved a little further from her and sniffed nervously.

- No worries, - she threw over her beautiful shoulder. – No stuff folks suggested before. I'm here just to have some fun, would you mind?

- N… no, - Davy managed hoarsely.

She turned quickly to him and looked at him quite playfully. She examined his whole body with one careful glance.

- Why so stooped?

Davy looked at her, annoyed, and chose not to answer. He went quickly to the bed and took his place near Mike in that transparent darkness. She followed him and sat down beside him again. Swung her beautiful legs.

- Still can't calm down about all this?

Davy remained silent. Something like understanding was in her voice, but nothing like kindness or sympathy. She pushed him playfully.

- Oh come on! Knock it off, bore! You can't sit here forever and damn stare at one spot! People die, man! It happens!

- He's. Not. Dead, - Davy almost roared, still trying desperately to hold his anger.

- Oh my, - she laughed. – Your Hope may sit down, she's already done her job! I'm not here to persuade you. That was left to Despair – and, as I see, he wasn't successful. You know, I came to relieve you.

- They all damn well came to relieve me, - Davy said angrily. – And as you see none were successful

- I see, - she answered simply, playing with her hair.

- Because I don't want such 'relief'! – Davy exclaimed, leaning forward. – I hate you all, and don't think you'll ever persuade me to leave Mike!

- I'm not here to persuade you to leave, - she remarked with a soft smile. – Neither to forget – it was Oblivion's job. I'm here to suggest you not caring. Life is easier when you don't care, you know.

Davy looked at her strangely.

- You crazy?

- Perhaps, - she smiled. – But you'll see it's a huge relief in fact. Just follow me, I'll show you the path to my colourful world. You know, I have my own world. I built it. It's little, but you can have as much fun as you wish. Hey, by the way, I can show you its corner!

She snapped her fingers, raising her slender arm and looking around.

- Hey, Childhood Nightmares! Music, would you?

The scratching sound came out of the walls and, to his surprise, Davy heard one of the Monkees tunes! It was so harsh – he heard his own voice on the lead vocals, and it felt wrong.

- Good thing they chose! – the girl remarked. – Love it. Come on, have a look!

And she made a strange motion with her hands – and suddenly Davy saw a door made of darkness slowly opening towards them.

- Look, - she whispered, catching his arm and pressing close to him.

And Davy looked.

He didn't quite understand at first what it was because he suddenly felt the warmth of the sun and a soft wind on his skin instead of cold darkness. Everything around was fresh and full of light and spring and warmth and sun and, and, and… and happiness. Davy found himself lying in the grass, and it was probably about up to his waist if he stood up, but he didn't wanna stand up. He looked in the sky's eyes, so blue, and felt relieved… but relieved from what? Ah, he didn't even remember, and he didn't really want to remember it. Everything behind seemed so cold and dark. And the world around him at that moment was young and lovely…

- Do you like my world? – a soft purring voice asked from somewhere far away.

- I adore it, - Davy said quietly.

- Stand up, look around – you'll like it even better.

And he sat up – and he knew he was invisible in all that long grass, and laughed like a child. How he loved that world already! He stood up and looked around. The world was little – but endless, like a heart… like whose heart? He suddenly remembered the name – and forgot it immediately. It was from that darkness behind him, but there was something in that name… something… Davy listened to the heart of his own – and he felt something like emptiness. A little empty corner that needed to be filled. A puzzle of his heart wasn't complete without that name and something that went with it…

Davy looked around. The 'little' world was suddenly spread everywhere, in all directions, in its beauty, it was absolutely divine… but he suddenly felt it lacked something important. But what was it? He couldn't understand. The scent was wonderful – but he missed another one, which wasn't like that one a little bit…

He walked slowly towards the river he saw far away. His smile faded, he was deep in thought trying to remember… and the more he tried, the more beautiful the world seemed – it was some kind of trying to make Davy think about itself only…

The water of the river was cool and fresh and so clean he could see every little stone on its bottom – and it was deep. Davy washed his face and felt much better. All in all, why think of something that brought him only a heavy rock on the shoulders and a lump in the throat with utter, desperate ennui?

A little voice seemed to call from the river: 'Drink my water and you'll be happy… nothing will ever make you sad, nothing will ever bother you…' He scooped up handfuls of water and watched it drop back to the river. It was beautiful, it was like a liquid life… Davy slowly brought the water to his lips and drank.

It was a gorgeous feeling. Something filled his body with endless youth and freshness. Somebody or something invisible caressed his face and head – and Davy would be glad to spend his life feeling that caress. He drank from his hands a few more times, enjoying with his eyes closed, and the more he drank the thirstier he became for it. Then he just lay on his stomach near the river and took a mouth full of the liquid life, carelessly and happily…

Davy almost swallowed something that he suddenly felt moving fast towards his throat – but he stopped just in time. He spat the water out and took the little thing out of his mouth and washed it in the river water. Strangely, in the water looking like a liquid life the little light thing seemed so heavy, it pulled Davy down, down to the bottom as something like ennui knocked at his heart – he didn't remember if he had felt it any time before…

He managed to calm down and take the thing out of the river. He unclenched the fist it was in and looked at the little thing on his palm. It was a little locket on a long chain. Davy opened it – it made a slight click – and looked at the tiny picture. Strangely, it wasn't damaged by water. It was a picture of himself…

Davy looked at the picture, amazed. He touched it with his fingers – and felt a smooth surface of the photo. The face was smiling genuinely, but Davy didn't remember that photo. Who had taken it? But then his glance fell on the other side of the locket – and he frowned. The face there was so familiar… it was smiling slightly to him, it was so adorable, though it was the face of a man… barely understanding what he was doing, Davy closed his eyes, leaned his head slowly to the locket and kissed it.

And suddenly a painful thought flashed in his mind, and another, and another! They threw him back on the ground and squeezed his body with scary agony, they overfilled his head that once was empty. But now he remembered. First came the name – Mike, Michael, _Mikey_. Then it matched with the face – and Davy remembered the body.

The scent.

The feeling.

All the words, everything that had happened.

Every hold, every touch, every kiss.

Everything came back. He writhed in agony and groaned, squeezing the locket in his hand. The pain came from it, ran through his arm and filled the body, but Davy wouldn't throw the locket away. He understood himself through the pain, and the only thing he wanted was to come back – to the darkness, to the cold, to Mike!

The agony suddenly ended – and Davy jumped on his feet and ran to the little black rectangle of the door he still could see far far away from him. The grass was trying to catch him, he fell and got up, and fell again, but he didn't stop his desperate run, full of fear. The only thing he wanted was to be with Mike. Not stopping running, he quickly fastened the chain around his neck and hid the locket under his shirt. The next moment the grass caught his legs and he fell and stayed on the ground, fighting desperately, but not able to do anything.

* * *

Mike was walking slowly through the corridor, looking down, with a heavy stone beating in his breast. All his thoughts were about the 'movie' made of his dreams, taken from his head and filmed and shown in front of his eyes. He thought of how he wanted to be with Davy – but how in fact intimate it all was… if he didn't care or it was just friendship it wouldn't be so intimate, surely wouldn't be. Though he surely knew what that big shameful feeling beating under his ribs was. But he wouldn't dare to call its name. Even to Davy.

He didn't notice the door until he touched it with his forehead and had to stop. He opened it without thinking and walked in, closing it behind him. And then he just slowly sat down on the floor and closed his eyes, waiting for anything to happen. He was sitting like that for quite a while and he finally stopped even waiting – he just sat alone with his shame and his passion and his love…

- Young man?

Mike raised his head. The voice was so deep and kind, it was the voice of a man, of a man so kind, of a man who was like an angel…

- What? – he asked.

- You came here to have a little talk with me, - the voice said softly. – Please tell me your name.

- Michael, - Mike replied, burying his nose between his knees again.

- Where are you from, Michael?

- Texas.

- And who are you?

- A failure, - Mike answered lazily.

- Why so?

- If you are talking to me now, I guess you have to know already, - Mike answered sarcastically.

- I don't, - the voice answered with a sigh. – I'm just sent to talk to you and to help you. But I can't read your thoughts. You have to tell me them yourself. Why are you a failure?

- Because I'm a musician and nobody likes my music, because I'm a man and nobody loves me and because I have the feeling and I'm afraid of it.

- Mmm, - the voice drawled, understanding. – I wouldn't be so sure, you know. I was about to have an official talk with you, so let's start, but then I want to say a few words to you personally. Okay?

- I don't care, - Mike replied exhaustedly. – Do what you must.

- So, Michael, please answer honestly and don't hide anything. We need honesty to know how to help you. It's as if we're the doctors and you're sick.

- I am, - Mike answered with a smile. – Glad you understand.

- Let's just see, - the voice said calmly. – So, Michael, tell us, what've you been feeling? From the start.

- Oh…

- I know it's difficult. But you have to. We both – me and you – have to understand what's wrong and what you need.

- I… - Mike started, then made a long pause. The voice waited patiently. – I… first… I just… liked him…

- Him?

Mike sniffed confusedly.

- You see…

- I see. You have feelings to a man.

- Well, what a man… a boy, I'd say, - Mike managed quietly. – He's, like… three years younger than me, and… much more genuine, much more childlike in a way… he's a little man. I… liked him from the start, but then… you know… something happened and I didn't know what, and I was ready to kill him. But then I found out what it was – that it wasn't his fault, and I had to die to save him… and I had to _want_ to die. And he guessed something and he tried to kill himself… I think that's when I knew how much I needed him and how much I was afraid of losing him. And I decided to die… and I did… but he cried and he resurrected me… and… I guess the opera started then. I don't know, but we became much closer to one another after the monster in his body killed me and that little lovely creature that he truly is brought me back to life. And then…

- I know what happened then, - the voice interrupted, still sounding kind. – Don't worry. I see. And what are you feeling now?

- Shame, - Mike answered, rubbing his right palm with his left thumb fiercely. – And… I don't know what. Tenderness. I adore him, just adore. And I want to protect him. And I want to be with him. I want him to be happy. I something like _care_…

- I see, - the voice said softly. – And I also see how difficult it is for you to find the words. Can you name your feelings in one word?

- I can, but I won't.

- Why?

- Because I won't. I can't say it to anybody except him. And I don't even know if I'll ever say it to him.

- Okay, - the voice said. - I understand. Will you please describe him?

- He's… beautiful, - Mike said quietly. – I don't know, handsome too, but he's beautiful… I mean, I surely know he's got a pretty face, eyes of the colour of wild honey, or amber, I don't know how to say it better. They're so deep and so beautiful, and so alive… and his eyebrows, well, they're almost one, - he smiled, remembering Davy's eyebrows. – And his little nose – maybe that's why he's so childlike… and his lips – he's got great lips, so full and soft and charming…

- Soft?

- Yes, - Mike answered, not caring what he was saying. – Soft and warm. When he kissed me it was like heaven. But I don't think he'll feel the same towards me. He is much more emotional… and the kiss was just brought by despair.

- Keep describing him, - the voice encouraged.

- He's got chocolate hair, - Mike said dreamily. – It's soft and it smells like he does. His scent is amazing. You can't talk about it, you can just feel it… and he has a fresh smooth golden body… and little strong wiry hands… and he's warm… and beating. He's made of life and love. He's a little warrior, a little fighter. And I can't live without him because I'm his. I'm a part of him…

- What do you most desire to do now?

- To come to him and hug him and tell him how I love him, - Mike said, his eyes closed, smiling bitterly and happily at once. – I want to kiss him and I want to be his forever, and I want him to know it.

- What do you think separates you?

- I don't want it to become others' movie, - Mike replied. – I don't want people to talk and I don't want Davy to think badly of me. I don't want to be a queer.

The voice sighed.

- You know, Michael, - it said, - I wanted to talk to you and maybe relieve you somehow… but I see that we've got nothing to talk about. You'll see soon. You'll see everything yourself – and I pray for you to understand it. I have only one bit of advice. Open your mind and break your corny self. Get out of your black box.

And Mike opened his eyes in the corridor with another broken door frame behind his back.

* * *

Two strong hands grabbed Davy's shoulders and painfully ripped him out of the world he was in, then he was thrown on the floor and somebody started beating him cruelly. It took Davy a few seconds to pull himself together and fight back. He was brave and soon he managed to get up and see his enemy.

The guy was naked and his muscular body was shining grey with blue shade. Something so evil was in his black eyes that Davy decided not to look at them. He clenched his fists and attacked the guy, trying his best not to get hit.

- Give… up… - the guy roared, panting heavily. – You can't… fight… me, you… idiot…

- I'd love to know… eh… why! – Davy answered, squinting and almost gracefully avoiding being hit.

- Because… you… don't have anything against me! – he exhaled. - You won't… ever… be able… to win!

- Very… impressive! – Davy said with a grin. – How will… you explain… what you're… now claiming? H-ha!

He almost hit the guy in the eye, but missed. With the next hit the boy knocked him off his feet and sat on him – but Davy caught his hands and squeezed his wrists.

- I'm… the one you don't have a warrior to fight! – the guy exhaled, frowning with effort, still not able to free his wrists.

- Prove it! – Davy said with the same grin – and regretted it immediately. The guy jumped on his feet and hit Davy between the legs…

When the pain subsided, the ghost was sitting on Davy, not giving him a chance to move – or fight.

- I'm Fear, - the guy said with a smirk. – And there is nothing more to prove. You're scared. You're permanently scared. You're paralyzed. You're afraid of Michael's death – and you're afraid of what will happen if he wakes up. You're afraid of us – of me, of Carelessness – and you're afraid of staying alone. You're afraid for your skin, my dearest David, - as he said it, he leaned closer and closer and the last words he whispered right in Davy's ear.

- No, - Davy said, putting all his courage in the words.

- No? And remember with what feeling you were running from my peaceful fields? – Davy heard the voice of curly Carelessness.

- Whatever it was, I'm not afraid for my own skin, if you wanna know, - Davy said, trying to sound mocking. – If it was true, do you think I'd fight you, dearest Fear? No! I'm afraid for Mike, if you wish to call it this way, though I call it another way.

- And what do you call it, coward? – Fear asked with a grin.

- I love him! – Davy threw in his face.

And something strange happened to Fear suddenly. He winced and released Davy quickly, he took a step back, and another step – and then he just caught Carelessness' hand.

- Hey, - he said to her in fright, - is that true?

- I don't know, - she answered, backing and squeezing his hand. – But if it is, I'd better run away now.

Davy stood up and looked at them confidently.

- So you wanted to go somewhere, - he said. – So would you, maybe? And tell me, by the way, where is Mike? I know that you know where he is and what's happening to him.

- We don't know, - Carelessness muttered, taking another step back. – We tried to reach him, but we can't. Our enemy is controlling him. And you seem to have her in your army. Don't touch us! Just let us go!

- Clear out! – Davy said imperatively – and the next moment the dark mist disappeared, as well as Carelessness and Fear. Davy stood for a second more, then suddenly gasped and fell on his knees. He was incredibly exhausted and the pain in his chest grew even stronger…

* * *

As Mike reached another door, he had completely straightened, he almost ran through the corridor. The words the voice said made him hurry. All he wanted was to 'know himself', as the voice said. And he wondered why there was nothing to talk to him about.

That door was huge and metal – and it didn't have a handle. Mike examined it curiously and when he didn't find anything to open it, he knocked. The doors moved and finally opened a wide gap, then creaked and stopped. Mike smiled and went in – and he saw another door, that time it was a usual wooden door of the kind he found in the corridor. Mike opened it – and gasped and took a step back. The door was set in a wall and the stormy sea was hitting it with its waves, almost reaching Mike's feet…


	11. Becoming One

A/N: The little beautiful ending… thank you, my readers – and expect the third part after some time! Sunshine on your heads!

* * *

**Chapter 11. Becoming one…**

Mike looked back over his shoulder – and saw nothing but darkness. He rushed back into that darkness – but he hit the metal door with his chest. He started beating it desperately – but nothing happened. Mike turned to the raging sea – so endless behind the opened door – and swallowed hard. Suddenly all his insides curled up into a little heavy ball. He immediately understood how he wanted to live – he was so young, no matter what a failure he was! He bit his lips. In a desperate try, he grasped the doorknob and closed the door, hoping that everything would disappear, and opened it again – but the cool salty wind hit him in the face and he was facing the raging sea again…

Mike looked down._ So, I went all that way just to die? What for, man, what have I done?_

A sudden painful thought flashed in his mind: he had to 'understand everything himself'. So, his 'illness' couldn't be 'cured'. He had to jump in the sea with the littlest chance of survival – or just sit there at the door and look at the waves – forever…

The only thought of forever made chills run down Mike's spine. He looked at the sea – and then raised his head and looked at the grey sky.

- Okay, - he said loudly. – As you wish. I'll jump! But don't think you'll ever win! I'll die sick, if you wanna call it that way, and that'll be _your_ failure! Look, a failure like me will make one out of you!

With those words he took off both his boots and squeezed them in his hands, desperate and angry and bitterly sarcastic – all at once.

- Look! And catch! That's in your face! – he shouted and threw the boots into the sea. – I love him, love him, love him! You damned doctors, you _killers_, you'll never cure love!

He ripped off his shirt and the buttons sprang everywhere, but he didn't care. He threw the shirt in the sea and shouted to the skies:

- And I spit in your face, hear me? I can repeat it forever: I damn love him, and you don't want to kill _me_ – you want to kill _him_! Because if he cried to resurrect me – maybe he, that little brother, no, little part of mine, does care, ha? Take this!

His belt splashed in the waves, then his pants followed everything. And there he stood, almost naked, the wind was beating him hard, but he didn't care. He squinted and raised his face again to look courageously at the skies and cried it out:

- If you think that you can separate us – you can't! And you'll never win, hear me? You'll never win! I'm dying a winner, you freaking idiot! Take this!

And, in the last desperation, he made a long graceful jump from the edge of the doorframe, from the wall – and turned in the air, and fell back first into the water, curling into the embryo pose as he drowned…

And suddenly he felt like far away. He felt not the cold waves of the raging sea, but the warm water of a swimming pool, back when they all four were together – the Monkees, the weirdoes, the happy people! He touched the bottom with his back – and untangled his uptight body in surprise, and straightened, and spread his wings – his arms, and relaxed, ready to come up to the surface and take a breath of fresh air…

But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked up – and he didn't see the sun anywhere up there. Everywhere around him was turquoise water, clear and transparent. Endless. Mike was quickly running out of air, but he held on to life as he could. He started floundering desperately, trying to swim upwards in stupid hope of reaching the air – and he could do nothing. All his life flashed in front of Mike's eyes. He remembered Davy, his eyes, his warmth. Happy days with the Monkees – and Davy again. And Peter's stupidity. And Micky's insanity. And all their friendship. And as he remembered his love – his big shameful love – he understood there was no use any more of fighting. He closed his eyes and only thought: 'Farewell, cowboy' before taking a deep breath…

* * *

Davy raised his head habitually when he felt a cold wind licking his cheeks – and wasn't even surprised to see a woman examining him quietly. She was naked and her body was shining silver, she was surely older than Loneliness – she looked it. She was wise and calm. She knew her job. Davy could only wonder who she was.

She looked at his little body, curled up near Mike's, his hand under the heavy head – and smiled.

- Hello, - she said simply. – Hello, David.

- Hey, - Davy answered exhaustedly, putting his head back on the pillow. He was suddenly so weak, he couldn't do anything.

- You look tired.

- I am, - Davy replied, closing his eyes. – Leave me alone, just – please… I'm tired of it all, I am. I'm tired of thet pain, I'm tired of breathing, tired of being…

- I can ease you if you wish, - she said. – And now it will be true, unlike the mystery pleasures Despair, Carelessness and others promised you. My suggestion may be cruel in its simplicity, but that's the best one.

- And what is it?

- I won't promise you rainbow castles and happiness forever, you know, - she said softly. – All I can give you is death. My name is Death, David, and I'm here to take what's mine – but I can do a little more if you wish.

First Davy barely understood what she said. He was about to just sigh and let go - but then something flashed in his head, waking up his sleepy mind. He shook his head and sat up quickly.

- Wait-wait, _who do you say you are_?

- Death, - she replied simply. She didn't sit down, she stood straight, unmoving, stone cold. Davy looked at her – and didn't believe.

- So – you. Are. Death?

- Yes, I am.

- And what do you have here that is - ahem - yours? – Davy asked, his heart pounding in his throat.

- You know it yourself.

- No, I don't, - Davy said firmly.

- Okay, - she shrugged. – I'll tell you. I'm here to take Michael with me – he was promised to me, but I couldn't take him as nobody could take you from him – but now I've come myself, and believe me – I chose the right time.

- Stop-stop-stop, - Davy stretched his arm out. – Wait a minute. So am _I_ an obstacle for you?

- Not you, little man, - she smiled. – The army you have behind you. But I'm sure that Carelessness and Fear were mistaken. You didn't have the most powerful warrior. You have Attraction – that is, but not Her, whom they don't dare to name.

- Who is she? – Davy asked, straightening.

- Well, her name is Love, - Death said,- but what's the use of the name? I don't think that it'll mean anything to you. I know _your_ meaning of Love. You have the absolutely wrong understanding. So, my friend, you won't use your Love properly – you simply don't have it. Your army is huge, believe me. Faith, Hope... Attachment – they shouldn't call him a ridiculous one!.. Aid, Attraction, at last… Memory… Dream… oh, David, that's an army! But you don't have the main one – and you can't beat me, my little one. So now step back and let me take what's mine.

And she leaned a little towards Mike. But a sudden thought flashed in Davy's mind and stung his heart.

- I'm not your little one, - he said firmly. – I'm _Mike's_ little one, but not yours.

She raised her head, then straightened and frowned.

- What?

- I said – I'm Mike's little one, - Davy answered. He saw something like a worry in her eyes and courage rose like a wave from the bottom of his heart.

- What do you mean by that? – Death still pretended not to understand, but she was visibly worried.

- You can't call me as Mike does, - Davy said, standing up and heading towards Death. – Nobody can. Because nobody's like Mike and nobody's gonna substitute for him. His smile is the only one. His voice is the only one. And – his soul is the only one. Nobody can be as beautiful as Mike. That's why nobody can even call me like he does. Especially such despicable ones as you!

She took a step back – and Davy stepped right towards her, looking at her triumphantly.

- Listen here! – she tried. – You can't fight me, and don't try to persuade me, my dearest…

But Davy wouldn't let her finish the sentence. Slowly, calmly and triumphantly he raised his hand – and slapped Death in the face.

She suddenly shrank and backed up – she appeared to be just a wrinkled old woman. She covered her ugly body with her hands and cried:

- Oh no!

- Yes, - Davy said with a smile. – That's what I have to beat you.

But Death didn't want to listen to him. She backed up more – and then just ran away, so ugly and shabby...

* * *

He expected water to fill his lungs, but instead of it he felt fresh cool air – and opened his eyes in shock as he understood he could breathe! He didn't remember breathing so eagerly ever before. He was enjoying every single breath. But the mysterious forces appeared to be still guiding him and they wouldn't let him just enjoy for too long.

- Answer honestly now, - he heard his own voice – almost angry.

He raised his head and listened carefully. And, much to his surprise, he heard Davy's voice replying humbly:

- Mhm…

Just a little sound meaning 'yes' – and Mike felt something like a worry deep inside. He had never said those kind of words to Davy and was never about to. And the intonation in Davy's voice was making him uneasy.

- What's your name? Just, you know, to start with. Just so you're used to being honest.

Mike frowned – his own voice sounded strange, rude and absolutely not how he'd talk to Davy.

- I'm used to being honest, - the little one's voice said quietly. – I'm David Jones, and you know it.

- Okay, very well. As one voice used to ask me, while I was out, - where are you from, David Jones?

- Manchester, - Davy's voice answered. – Just what for are you asking it, Mike?

- Don't ask! – and Mike heard a sound of a slap. And Davy's gasp – more of surprise than pain. Davy would never let anybody know how it hurts. And right after that he heard his own hissing, menacing voice: - You just answer, understand?

- Mhm…

He could _hear, _no_, feel_ that pain in Davy's quiet answer. And it stung his heart. He'd gladly hit that incarnation of himself, hit hard just so that one knows how he should talk to the little cowboy! But he could do nothing but listen to the voices.

- And don't talk to me without me asking, understand?

There was no answer – and Mike heard another sound of a slap.

- Answer if I _ask_, damned midget!

- Mhm…

- You understand?

- Yes…

- Very well. Now say who you love?

- You, - Davy answered quietly – Mike could almost see him turning his face away, cheeks burning with the slaps and ears burning with the endless shame.

- Good. Now tell me why.

- I… don't know, - Davy said humbly. He sounded as he was being tortured - well, why 'as', he was! – You're just… so great… so warm… so kind. You're the only one. I can't say why. Love is not 'because' of something specific or 'for' something. I love you just because you exist, just because you are whoyou are…

- Very well. But you can't tell me that you love – and now tell me why! What separates us?

- Nothing does, - Davy answered. – Really nothing. I can't say it 'cause I'm a coward. All that separates us is three years and eleven inches…

Mike heard something like a choked roar. And then – his own quiet, hissing voice with evil and menace in it:

- Say it again, freaking midget…

- Nothing separates us, - was a calm answer. – Nothing but three years and eleven inches. Face it, Mike, dear, nothing can separate lovers! If you do love me too – nothing matters. Neither the opinion of others, nor our own fears. Me and you together makes much more than you and I separate. One made of two is much more than just two.

And then he heard the terrible, disgusting sound of a hit – he could guess this hit broke Davy's nose or something. He bit his lower lip and winced, his eyes shut, to try and push it out of his head – and he couldn't. He covered his ears with his hands – but he kept hearing the sound. It wasn't coming from outside – it was within him. And he heard himself hitting the little one, hitting him hard, breaking him, hurting him – gosh, it was so cruel even to hear! And over it all he could hear them both panting – and hissing in his own voice:

- No, you idiot, say it honestly, I told you! Say what separates us! Say it: people's opinions, our friends' talks, and all, and all!

- Nothing… ah… ha… but our own weakness and… um… three years and eleven inches!

And on and on…

- No-o-o! – Mike shouted out, but nothing but beautiful bubbles came out of his mouth, stopped in the strange water – and disappeared.

- Now can you hear it, Michael? – a familiar voice suddenly said, still being kind and nor blaming Mike for anything – it just asked.

- Yes, - Mike managed – and he heard his own voice. He seemed to float in nothing, in a large ocean of nothing. – What for, tell me? What for? I've never said such things, I've never done anything of such to Davy! I swear!

- That's what you kept doing, my dear Michael, - the voice said softly – and Mike felt something like a hand of a loving father caressing his head. – Why can't you understand – your little cowboy loves you too! And you kept on slapping him and beating him – with your fears.

- Me?.. Him?.. – Mike mumbled, surprised. – No, I mean… does he?

- Only a blind man wouldn't notice it, - the voice said with sympathy. – My poor Michael, you almost wanted your feelings to be one-sided – you were so afraid of anything back!

Mike listened, his mouth half-opened in surprise.

- Go now, my friend, and do what you must now that you know. I'm sorry for pain we caused you – it had to be so. Goodbye, Michael. Now close your eyes and…

- Wait! – Mike interrupted. – Who are you?

- You don't need to know, - the voice said, and a smile sounded in it.

- Oh…

- Don't worry. You shouldn't complicate your life, it isn't easy even now, - the voice said softly. – Close your eyes and go now. Best of luck!

Mike obeyed. He couldn't help but obey. He closed his eyes – and felt like falling…

* * *

Davy gasped and sat up quickly – so sudden was Mike's breath. His heartbeat deafened Davy in that dead silence of the empty room – he was so exhausted after the fight with Death! And suddenly he saw the tea–coloured eyes, he looked in them in surprise…

Mike opened his mouth – but he couldn't say anything. Desperately, not believing his happiness, Davy rushed to him and pressed him to the bed – and kissed him.

Mike tried to fight him – but stopped it quickly. He just kissed back, letting Davy make it deeper, he gave him all his warmth – Davy could feel how he missed him, wherever he was roaming! Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them – he told Mike in the kiss how he wanted to see him again, how he wanted to feel him – and how he loved him. And he felt how Mike longed to be kissed, and he gave the man himself, he gave him his whole little beating being.

And when he broke the kiss just to hold Mike tight and bury his nose in his collar, right near his warm neck with beating blue vein – he heard Mike whisper only:

- I'm here, cowboy… I'm here…

And those were the best words to hear.

* * *

Davy slid under the blanket and looked at Mike. The man only opened his arms inviting Davy – and the little one hugged him, still looking deep in his tea-coloured eyes.

- You wanted to talk, right? – Davy asked.

The time slowly ticked towards midnight. Davy felt it. At that minute he knew they had only half an hour to say the words. But they had to say the words together. Of that he was sure.

- Yes, I did, - Mike said quietly. – You know, the places I've been were crazy and terrible – but they taught me a lesson.

Davy heard the claws clicking against the floor – and he knew the wall biters – or Childhood Nightmares – were coming for them. He squeezed Mike in all his warmth of the almost naked body and whispered:

- Yes… and what did you learn?

- I learned that I've been a coward and an idiot, - Mike said quietly. – In fact, we've both been cowards. We thought the opinions mattered, we thought the talks mattered – we damn thought all the obstacles mattered – and they don't, cowboy! _They don't_! All that separated us was in fact three years and eleven inches!

- Things I lack, - Davy said with a smile.

- But you have the main thing, - Mike said. – You have the courage. You was the one to express your love – and, like a fool, I didn't notice it! My dear little Davy, I know now. Nothing can separate the lovers. One made of two is much mightier than just two separate ones.

Davy smiled and caressed Mike's face. He smoothed the dark waves of hair off his eyes and said quietly:

- How late you are to understand! We have a little time, but I want you to know something. I understood it some time ago, after the pain and solitude, but I did. And I was a coward as well. Mike, I have to tell you something important. I love you.

The words rang in the air – and spread and fell on the floor. The sound of clicking claws filled the room – the Childhood Nightmares got scared. But Mike didn't care and neither did Davy. The man looked in the amber eyes of his little knight, seeing how adult those childish eyes became suddenly – and he whispered:

- And I love you too, my little sun. I'll never leave you. I promised that I'm yours – and I am. I love you…

Mike moved a little towards Davy to finally become one with him, but Davy stopped Mike's lips with his fingertips:

- Shh...

- What?

- One little thing. Look - that must be yours.

And his hands reached something behind his neck and then he squeezed something in his fist, closing his eyes, like saying goodbye to it. Then he looked deep into Mike's eyes and fastened the chain around _his_ neck. Then Davy's fingers ran down the tiny links of the chain - and Mike covered the little one's hand with his own and followed it down to the little locket. Davy put it into Mike's hand and smiled at him. And Mike finally dared to look down - and his eyes widened and a smile touched his lips.

- Davy... how? I thought I've lost it...

- You lost - I found, - Davy said quietly. - If that was not for this locket, I'd get lost. It guided me. Thank you.

- There's nothing to thank for, - Mike said, drawing Davy softly to himself and pressing him close. - How can you thank for love?

- Only with love back, - Davy said, touching Mike's nose with the tip of his own. - I adore you, Mikey.

Mike said nothing. He just smiled and kissed Davy. And the most frightening sounds filled the room, but they didn't seem to notice. Their lips pressed together in a kiss that sealed their words – in the best kiss ever, the one like a corner of heaven…

* * *

The morning was clear and sunny. Peter opened his eyes – and sat up quickly on his bed. The first thought was about Mike and Davy. The scary noises had woken him and Micky up at night and they had just stood downstairs, looking up at the dark rectangle of the door in fright and not knowing what to do.

He jumped off his bed and ran out of the bedroom. Ran to the middle of the living room, glanced up – the door was wide open and sunshine was pouring down the stairs. He didn't hesitate. He hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom.

And stopped.

The two were peacefully asleep on the double bed made of two separate ones – Mike and Davy were so close to each other… Davy's one arm was in front of his chest the other one was hugging Mike. And Mike himself was holding Davy with his one arm around him softly – and his lips were touching the little one's forehead.

And even Peter understood he shouldn't bother them. He smiled and slowly and quietly went out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

Micky met him in the bedroom, sleepy and yawning.

- What's there? - he asked.

Peter just smiled.

- Go and have a look, - he said tenderly. – But don't wake the angels, my friend…


End file.
